Fang's kitsune
by Fanfictionlover11
Summary: Two weeks after the fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end Kyuubi was released from Naruto and half of the village was destroyed. Naruto has been in hospital...
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

**Fang's kitsune**

Two weeks after the fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end Kyuubi was released from Naruto and half of the village was destroyed. Naruto has been in the hospital since then. The Elders have decided to put Naruto into prison, but the hospital room was empty when Ambu get there. Danzo send Ambu members to find Naruto, he refuses to let the ex-Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to fall others hands. Why is that and where is Naruto?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: captured

* * *

Naruto's pov

* * *

I don't know where I am or why. All I can remember was that I got shouted by Sakura when I bring Sasuke back. So what, that he was unconscious at least he didn't have hole in his chest.

I was in the hospital for a week and I was a couple days at the home and the next thing that I remember I was back at the hospital. Baa-chan tried to tell my why put I couldn't stay awake. After that my chakra has been messed up.

I don't know how long I was at the hospital, but when I next time wake up I was in a cave with short cut black hair. I fell asleep after that. I haven't been awake more than 5 minutes per day after I got back to the hospital.

At the moment I have been wake almost 15 minutes, it was a record to me. The man was somewhere out of cave because I didn't see him anywhere. My arms and legs are tied up and I am too tired to run away.

I'm sure that he did something to my chakra because I can't use it at all. Even if it is messed up I should be able to control it a little.

* * *

End of Naruto's pov

* * *

Short haired man was walking back to the cave. The man didn't look happy. It has been only two days since he kidnapped the kid and he is already run into three Ambu. He was wet and he reeks of blood. Man went inside of the cave and saw that the blond was awake.

"Aah you're awake little brat", man said and walked next to Naruto and freed his legs and forced him to stand up. Naruto tried to say something but the gag stopped his voice.

"Now walk. I'm too tired to carry you", he said and pushed him out the cave. Naruto fell on to the mud.

"Tch"

The man grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him up and pushed him again. Couple hours after Naruto started to get tired. The man pushed him hard if he walk too slowly. All of a

Sudden the man grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him so hard that he fell on the ground.

"Give us the boy and we won't kill you", said tiger masked Ambu. There were three behind him wolf, raven and cat.

"And lost 30000¥ because I lost the boy, no way"

Wolf jumped at the man and cat and raven attacked different side of the man. Tiger went to grab Naruto and throw him over his shoulder and started to run and leave the fighting to others.

"Shit! It looks like that I have to get serious. There's no way that I let money to slip through my fingers."

The man jumped over the raven and pulled his kunai out. He made it look like child's play when he killed raven and cat. Unfortunately the wolf was quicker than the others and the man started to look pissed. The man dodged wolfs fireballs, and disappear with the white smoke.

Wolf looked around and tried to sense the man but then he was pulled in to ground and he saw the man coming up from the ground.

"Thanks to you I'm late from the schedule and my boss isn't very patience man", the man said and kicked wolf in to chin so hard that wolf's neck broke. Then the man went after the tiger.

The man was furious. The fight didn't last long but it was long enough to give the Ambu huge lead.

'_Shit shit! Boss will not like this. Leader wants the boy as soon as possible and I'm already late from the meeting."

* * *

_

Naruto's pov

* * *

Thank god! Now I'm able to get home.

I don't know how but I feel really comfortable and tired I just want to sleep. Wait who's that. NO it's him.

"Mmmph! Mmmmmm." (Look out! He's behind you.)

"SHUT UP! You annoying little brat."

* * *

End of Naruto's pov

* * *

The tiger jumped to the another tree and didn't hear the man who was about 10 meters away from him.

"Mmmph! Mmmmmm."

"SHUT UP! You annoying little brat."

'Fuck! Why Danzo-sama even wants this brat it would be better to give it to enemies.'

SNAP

'Huh? What was that.'

The tiger turned around and saw the man right in front of him. He couldn't do anything before the man hit him right into his face. Tiger fell from the branch to ground. The man jumped to grab Naruto before he hit the ground and threw Naruto behind him.

The man watched tiger to stand up. When tiger saw smirk in his face, he attacked the man with anger.

* * *

Fuck I can't take this. I just want to sleep. My school started couple weeks ago and I'm so tired. I'm at 10th grade and I had to change the school. All my friends went to another school and I'm all alone at the school.

Well not ALL alone, but it feels weird because I have been in one school my whole live. I'm not going to write fast the next chapter because I usually talk to my friends about my stories and they give me ideas (well I listen their boring talk and pick something from them). And when I'm with my friends I can write in the school also, but in my new school I can't write properly because somebody always brother's me, but I try to write faster.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Jack

* * *

**

_When tiger saw smirk in his face, he attacked the man with anger.

* * *

_

The man dodged Tiger and hit him on the stomach. Gasping Tiger pull out couple shuriken out and throw them towards the man who stopped them easily with his kunai.

The man was just about to attack when he saw a kunai with explosive tag right next to his head.

Kunai went straight to the tiger, which stopped it with his kunai. When he saw the tag it was already too late. The man jumped away from the explosion when the tag exploded next to the tigers head.

"Stop fooling around Chad, we are already late."

Big brown haired, blue eyed, 30 year old man came out with two other people.

"Yeah yeah. I know, but this isn't easy. The Ambu just keeps coming. I don't know why they even care about the boy. I thought that they will be happy that the boy is away", Chad said and walked to Naruto who was sleeping again.

"Hey brat wake up!" Chad hit him on the head, but Naruto didn't wake up. When Chad was about to hit him again someone grabbed his hand.

Long red haired, green eyed, 26 year old women keep his hand still, when blond haired, also green eyed, 17 year old boy picked Naruto up from the ground and walked next to the big man.

"What the fuck Ichigo, let go! Chad shouted to the woman called Ichigo.

"Shut up Chad! Lord Fang said that the boy wasn't allowed to get hurt in any way" the man said and looked at the boy in another boy's arms.

"Jack one hit doesn't kill him" Chad said and pulled his arm from Ichigo's grip.

"Just ONE hit? How then he is in this condition!" Jack shouted to Chad and pointed Naruto's face which was covered with bruises and cuts.

"Don't blame me. Boy was in that condition when I kidnapped him" Chad explained.

"I know that boy was in the hospital, but when Akira went to Konoha in his "visit" couple days ago the boy's face wasn't in this condition" said angry Jack.

"Well, I could be a little too rough with him, but I didn't mean to harm him, I swear" scared Chad said. He hasn't see Jack this angry in long time.

"I don't care. Lord Fang said that boy was to leave unharmed, so you are going to suffer the consequence.

Akira take the boy to the medical-ninja, Ichigo go to the others at the camp and tell them to pack things up, we are leaving. And Chad go to the ship in your room and stay there until I come to tell you your punishment" Chad said and started to walk back to the woods.

"Boss, where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"To the ship"

Jack continued walking and Chad ran after him and tried to change his mind.

* * *

In Konoha

* * *

"What is meaning of this?" shouted angry Tsunade.

"Calm down Tsunade-hime", said one of the elders.

"You are telling me that Naruto is missing and telling me to CALM down. Don't fuck with me! Shizune call Kakashi, Gai, Azuma, Kurenai and Jiraiya. They will go look for Naruto." Tsunade said and pulled a sake bottle out. When Shizune was about to open the door one of the elders stopped her.

"Stop. You are not going to put into this."

"What? You are telling me to sit here while my only reason to be here is kidnapped. I'm already angry to you about the idea to put Naruto into jail, without the reason." Tsunade snapped.

"Without the reason? Because of him half of the village is destroyed. He's dangerous!" snapped woman elder.

"Dangerous? DANGEROUS! The reason why Kyuubis seal brake was the villagers fault. If they hadn't attacked Naruto and peat him to almost dead this wouldn't happen."

"Maybe, but he shouldn't be alive. When Bijuu is ripped out from Jinchuuriki body, Jinchuuriki will die. Even if he's Uzumaki his chakra is too low to survive from that."

"It doesn't mean that he's dangerous!" Shizune shouted before Tsunade had a change.

"Yes it doesn't mean that, but if it's true what Danzo is suspects then he is, and we can't take a risk."

"Naruto doesn't change even if Danzo is right and Kyuubi had saved him turning him into demon, he still loves Konoha" Tsunade said.

"You don't know that and if you send teams after him we will take your title as a Hokage."

Elders walked out from Tsunades office and when the door close a sake bottle fly at it.

"What can we do Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know Shizune. I don't know." Tsunade said sadly and sink to her chair.

* * *

In the ship where Naruto is

* * *

'Uuuh. Where I am?' Naruto sit up, he was in soft bed. He looked around and saw two doors, one window, a table and three chairs. He felt that the cuts in his face was treated (There was still couple plasters).

He heard the doors opening and saw big, brown haired man coming inside with a tray which was full of food.

"Yo! You wake up at last", man said smiling and close the door, "I'm Jack."

Naruto backed up against the wall and in his eyes you could see fear, but it change into anger pretty fast.

Naruto tried to ask why he was there, but nothing came out.

"I thought that your voice is gone, so I put paper and pens on the table so you can tell what you want. Now eat you must be hungry" Jack said and put the tray end of the bed.

Naruto watched Jack to put the tray on the bed and turn around. Mistake. Naruto took a knife on the tray and jumped Jacks back and hold the knife in his throat.

"That was good. But what if I do this"

Jack grabbed Narutos hand and threw him on the floor. The knife fell from Narutos hand on the floor.

Jack picked it up and opens another door which lead to the bathroom and sterted to wash the knife.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that again. You are too weak at the moment and your chakra, well what's left of it is sealed up. Even if it wasn't sealed it would be messed up because the Kyuubi left your body.

'What Kyuubi is out?' Naruto was in shock how the Kyuubi get out and how he can be still alive. And how in the world this man knew about it.

'What happened before I was back at the hospital? Why I'm here? What does he want? When I can go home?'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Escaped**

'_What happened before I was back at the hospital? Why I'm here? What does he want? When I can go home?'

* * *

_

Jack came from the bathroom and placed the clean knife on the tray and stared Naruto who was still on the floor.

"Get up and eat."

'_How does he know about Kyuubi?' _

Naruto stayed on the floor and stared Jack. Jack walked to Naruto and pulled him up and then he pushed him to the bed.

Naruto only stared the tray and stand still. Jack sighed and took piece of the bred on the tray and eat it.

"There. It's not poisoned or anything", Jack said and put the rest of the bread back to the tray.

Naruto ignored him and went around him to the table and started to write. Jack looked at him for a second and then read the question.

*How do you know about the Kyuubi and what do you mean that he's released?*

"Lord Fang knew about him and everybody knows, that Kyuubi is released from the Jinchuuriki."

*How did he get out, who is lord Fang and why I'm here?*

"How Kyuubi got out, that you will hear late. Lord Fang is leader of capital Moon and he wanted to meet you." Jack said smiling.

*Why he didn't come to meet me and order to kidnap me?*

"He didn't have the time", Jack said calmly.

Anger rose inside of Naruto _'Didn't have TIME! Who does he think he is?_'

*When I can go home?*

Jack looked Naruto for a moment before he answered.

"You can forget about Konoha. The Moon will be your new Home."

Jack walked to the door but stopped when he felt somebody pulling his shirt. Naruto didn't need paper to his question, his eyes told everything.

*What do you mean?*

"Sigh. Lord Fang is going to keep your in the Moon. He didn't tell me why, but I thik that it's about the Kyuubi."

Jack yanked his shirt free from Naruto's grasp and went out of the door. Naruto tried to open the door but the door was locked.

Naruto started to punch the door and the tears were gathering in his eyes. Naruto stopped when he felt a tear falling down his cheek. He wipe his eyes clean. He refused to cry,

Naruto walked to the window. Water. Only thing that he could see was water. Window wasn't locked so he opened it and looked out. In the left he still saw shore.

'It's about 200 meters away. I can swim to the shore if I don't well into sleep on the way.'

Naruto stopped when he heard his stomach growling. He walked to the bed and ate almost everything on the tray. After that he walked back to the window and jumped into the water.

Water was cold and Naruto felt that seawater burn his wounds.

"What was that?"

Naruto panicked and dived under the surface, so that people on the deck didn't see him.

"I don't see anything."

"Must be my imagination."

Naruto rose above of the surface and started to swim to the shore. He felt water burn his wound. Worse one was the wound that left behind from Sasukes Chirodi which wasn't still healed. In his mind he repeat two words. _'Little more, little more.

* * *

_

Konoha

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and grabbed Sasukes hand.

"What do you want?"

"DO you want to have lunch with me?"

"No"

"But Sasuke"

"NO"

"Sasuke gentleman is not rude to woman" Kakashi said behind his book.

"What woman?" Sasuke asked and pulled his had free from Sakuras grap.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Well I helped Iruka-san and lost track of time."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes. It's seems like that Naruto is missing", Kakashi said.

"Tch! The dope dragged me back here and disappear himself" Sasuke said, he was angry about that Naruto had dragged him back. At the moment he would be training with someone who could teach him more than this pervert teacher of his.

And he was guarded all the time. Most of the time it would be Kakashi, but some Ambus would watching him in Kakashis place.

"So what that he's missing, it's better this way. He was always in our way and slowed us down."

"Look who's talking. At least Naruto knew how to fight", Sasuke snapped at Sakura.

Sakura and Kakashi were in shock. Sakura because Sasuke had yelled at him. Kakashi because of Sasukes reaction. He thought that Sasuke was jealous of the power of Narutos rasengan.

They maybe in shock, but not much as Sasuke. He didn't know why he defended Naruto.

He should be angry to him about that he makes it look easy get stronger. He should be angry but he can't forget about the feeling which he felt when Sakura insult Naruto. He didn't also get why he was worried about Naruto.

Kakashi was the first one who recovered from the shock.

"Well let's go training" he said and put his book away.

"Yeah lets go" Sakura said and walked after Kakashi.

"What about Naruto? Is somebody looking for him?"

"Yes" Kakashi answered. "Why? Are you worried about him?" Kakashi teased.

"No way! I only want to kick his ass" Sasuke said and walked past of Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura shouted after Sasuke.

Kakashi guessed that Sasuke didn't tell the truth. After a while Kakashi looked two of his student training and he have to admit that he missed the blond boy.

Whole Konoha sounded empty, not because the village was almost destroyed and being to be rebuilt. When Naruto went missing another day so did the sun in Konoha.

Sun still shines, but it doesn't have affect. Konoha was silent, Konoha seemed dark. People would say that after yesterday Konoha died.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto got to the shore and turned around and saw the ship turning around. Naruto didn't think anything else than if he didn't start running he will never get back home.

Naruto started to run, he knew where he was. It would take one day to get to Konoha if he runs whole day.

Naruto didn't get far before he heard jack shouting.

"Find him."

He heard many people to jump into trees and horses voices. He was tired but she continued running. Voices came closer and closer. He trip on the trees root and fell into mud.

He was covered with mud, his wounds hurt and he was tired.

Naruto didn't lay there long before he heard someone very close to him. He crawled into the bush and tried to be quiet. He saw red haired woman standing in front of him.

"Ichigo did you find him?" asked blond haired boy who was following Ichigo.

"_Sssh"_ Ichigo hissed and looked around. She saw that somebody had fallen into the mud.

"What it is sister?" boy asked and jumped to ground.

"_Shut up Akira" _Ichigo whispered.

Akira seemed confused but let his sister do what she wanted.

Naruto backed away when he saw that Ichigo walked to his way.

SNAP

"He's here" Ichigo said and jumped in front of Naruto.

'_Shit. This really isn't my day.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Captured again**

_Shit. This really isn't my day.'

* * *

_

Naruto tried to run away but Ichigo grabbed his shirt and pulled him back and grabbed his hands and pulled him back to the same direction where he had come.

"Akira go and tell Boss that I found him", Ichigo said.

Akira nodded and went back to Jack. Ichigo tied struggling blond's hands together and started to drag him.

"It would be better than you don't do that again. Boss is really angry about your little escape."

Naruto didn't care he only tried to pull his hands free. When they got back to the ship Naruto saw people going back to the ship and very angry Jack, Akira beside him.

"You have lot of nerve to escape. I didn't want to tie you up but it looks like that I don't have no other choice" Jack said and grabbed Naruto from Ichigo and walked back to the ship. On the deck Naruto fell on his knees and then collapsed to the ground.

Jack picked him up and felt that he had terrible fever. Jack ordered couple of his men to wash him. He himself went back to his room and tried to calm down. He had headache because of the blond.

After 15 minutes he went Chads room where he told him that he wouldn't get his money from this mission and that he wouldn't be allowed to go another mission for a month.

Chad seemed pretty angry when Jack left.

Jack went to Narutos room and saw that medical-nin was taking care of his wounds. Sea water wasn't good for them. They were bright red and someone maybe inflamed.

Jack wouldn't understand why 13 year old boy had so many wounds. Worse one was the big wound on his left shoulder over his heart.

It seemed that something went through it and it had burned the flesh.

When the medical-nin was finished she left the room and bowed to Jack who went to the bed and pulled cuffs from his pack. He chained Naruto to the bed.

He sat on the bed and put his hand on Narutos head. Fever was still high.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

'_Where is that idiot?' _Sasuke think and tried to lost he guard who was keeping eye on him at the moment.

He had tried to leave the Konoha for twelve times already, but with no luck. Now he didn't want to leave to Orochimaru but look for Naruto.

He heard that Tsunade didn't send any teams after Naruto and that Ambus where looking for Naruto.

He didn't know why but he didn't like the feeling that he got from Danzo and the feeling that he was feeling when he think about Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke saw two girls running at him. He dodged both of girls and continued walking.

"Thanks to you billboard Sasuke-kun ignore me" Ino shouted.

"No it's your fault that Sasuke-kun ignored ME" Sakura shouted back to Ino.

Sasuke just continued walking and walked back to his home. He was tired and very pissed.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

When Naruto woke up he noticed that Jack was sitting next to the table. When Jack noticed that Naruto was awake he turned to him.

"We have to stay here couple days more. Thanks to you we had to turn back and I noticed that we didn't have enough of food to the trip.

'_Couple days, I can get out of here in that time'_

"And don't try to escape anymore" Jack said and left the room.

Naruto noticed that his ankle was chained to the bed. He tried to pull his leg out of the cuff but it was hopeless.

'_Fuck'_

Naruto heard doors opening and saw Akira coming inside. Akira smiled to him and he turned away from him. Akira closed the door and took the chair and walked next to Naruto and sat down to chair.

"Yo I'm Akira!"

Naruto didn't even look at him, but Naruto turned around when he heard chuckling.

"You know that you're cute when you try to ignore somebody" Akira said and hold his laughter when he saw Narutos face turning red.

Anger rose inside Naruto, he didn't like that someone had called him cute. Akira saw Narutos anger rising.

"You know that you're even cuter when you're angry."

Akira dodged the pencil which Naruto had thrown at him.

"Calm down! I only came here to ask what do you want to eat, so I can tell Ichigo what to get" Akira explained and tried to stop him throwing the notebook which was in Narutos hand.

Naruto looked Akira for a moment.

"Ra…, ra…"

"Don't force yourself just write it down" Akira said.

He was worried about the boy who tried to talk. You could see his pain on his face. Akira looked Naruto like he was joking

*RAMEN*

"You're joking?" Akira asked, but Naruto only waved his head as no.

"Okay. What favor?"

*Any*

Akira wrote it up and asked does Naruto want something else to eat. But Naruto only waved his head as no.

Ichigo opened the door and took the paper from Akira and left. Akira sat one of the other chairs in the room close to the table.

Naruto saw something sparkle and saw that it was a key.


	6. Chapter 5

Yo I'm going to make this yaoi, but I'm going to warn when It gets more than shounen-ai. Those who doesn't like this idea then don't read.

* * *

**Chapter five: Escaped again**

_Naruto saw something sparkle and saw that it was a key._

_

* * *

_

The key. The key to his freedom was so close to him. Akira sat on the cair and picked the book from the table and started to read.

'_It will be piece of cake to take the key from him, without him to noticing it._

Naruto sat on the bed and studied the cuff and the doors lock (from distance). It seems like that the key was to his cuff and not to the door. The keys were easy to take from Akiras pocked, but how to get through the door?

The door opened and Naruto saw Ichigo coming in with three cups of ramen and a pot.

"Here" she said and threw the cups to Naruto and put the pot on the table. She asked Akira to come outside of the room for a moment.

When Akira closed the door Naruto went to the table and put water in the cups. Naruto put the pot back on the table when he saw Akira coming back inside.

"Jack wants to see you after you are finished. So you can go outside if somebody is with you."

'_They let me go outside? Are they stupid?'_

Naruto walked to the bathroom but he tripped and fell on his face. Akira hold his

laughter and went to help Naruto up.

The chain on Narutos cuff was twisted around the beds food. Akira went to the bed

and lifted it that he could get the chain out of the beds foot. Akira turned around and

saw pissed Naruto who tried to pull the cuff out of his feet.

After a while Naruto give up and walked to the bathroom.

When he came back he saw Akira sitting on the chair. Akira turned around and pointed the cups on the table.

"Those were done about 5 minutes ago."

Naruto ran to the table and opened over cooked ramens. Akira was amused of Narutos reaction. He has never seen a boy who was sad because his food was over cook.

Still Naruto ate the ramens and after he was finish Akira opened the cuff and tied Narutos hands together.

When Naruto was outside of the ship he saw Jack giving orders those who have come back from the closest village (other than Konoha).

"Finally. What take you so long", Jack asked when he saw Akira and Jack.

"Well he had little problem with the chain" Akira said and scratched his head.

Akira left Naruto with Jack and went to help others to pack the food in the ship. Jack made some hand signs and put his hand on Narutos head. Naruto felt that something went through his body and after a while he could feel his chakra again.

Jack pulled a black collar from his tool bag. Naruto packed away from him, but it didn't stop Jack putting the collar on him.

"It blocks your chakra better than the seal I put on you" He said and grabbed the rope which was connected on Narutos tied hands. Jack lead Naruto to the black haired man who kidnapped him.

"Chad give this kid something to read, it's going to be long way to the Moon."

"Hai, hai." Chad looked extreme pissed when he looked at Jack but it change to the hunger when he looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't like his eyes. Jack left when he saw another team coming back.

Chad put some books in front of Naruto and circled behind him. Naruto looked the books and saw some interesting book. He tensed up when he felt Chad's breath on his neck. Chad pulled Naruto on him and smelled his hair.

Naruto tried to break free from older man grasp. Chad held Naruto even tighter. Others didn't see what was happening and kept doing what they did. Naruto struggled even more when he felt Chad nipping his ear.

Naruto kicked Chads leg so hard that his grip loosed and Naruto started to run to the forest.

"The boy is running away again" Chad yelled while holding his leg.

Jack command Ichigo and Akira to go after him. He himself followed on horse behind.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"Jiraiya are you going to look for Naruto? Tsunade asked behind her paperwork.

"Yes. They said that you aren't allowed to SEND teams after him but you can tell them do "that" after they have finished their mission." Jiraiya said.

He had a point. She didn't have to tell them not to look for Naruto. They can look for him if they want.

"Shizune call Kakashi and others I have a mission for they."

Shizune left the room and Jiraiya disappeared with smoke. Tsunade was smiling, elders didn't think of that. They think that nobody wants Naruto back, but they are so wrong. Almost everybody in Konohas twelve had come asking can they go look for Naruto and even the Uchiha had tried to go look for him. When they heard about this they won't stay put. And elders don't have to know.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto continued running. In his right hand he had Chads tool bag and his kunai on his left hand which he had taken when he got out of Chads grip. He had felt disgusting when Chad hold him. _'Why he did that?'_ Naruto didn't even want to know.

Naruto heard someone behind him and hid behind the closest tree. It was only a rabbit but he have to be careful; he didn't want to go back to the ship. He only wanted to go hime.

His fever hadn't gone down all way and it was rising again. He was getting tired; he needed to find place where to sleep.

Naruto started to run again and find s cave. He went there to rest. After a while he started to remove the collar. He needed only little of his chakra. He would get to Konoha tomorrow in couple hours if he can use his chakra. Naruto had just removed the collar when he hears a horse outside of the cave.

Naruto went deeper into the cave. He heard Jacks steps well. Naruto came end of the cave. Dead end. Naruto fell on his knees and was about to cry, but he saw little light coming behind the big rock.

He moved the rock and saw small hole. He heard that Jacks footsteps came closer and closer. He tried to get out of the cave through the hole. It was too small for Naruto but in the end he got through.

Naruto started to run again and heard behind him Jack shouting Ichigos and Akiras name. It was getting dark and Naruto felt tired. Without even noticing he went down old fox hole and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

When Naruto wake up, he panicked for a second before calming down. He was under ground. He looked up from the hole and saw Ichigo standing before him. He went back down before Ichigo saw him.

"Did you find him?" he heard Jacks asking.

"No. Akira is looking for him close to the river."

When Naruto heard that Jack and Ichigo, left he came out of the hole. He was hungry but he didn't care and started to run in Konohas direction.

After one hour he hide again behind the tree when he heard someone in front of him.

'Ambu!' Narutos face brightened and he was about to run to them but someone pulled him back and hold him down.

"Stop struggling" Jack said.

"Danzo-sama we haven't seen him anywhere", Ambu said.

"How you can't even find 13 year old boy" Danzo snapped.

"Why do you even want that kid back?"

"Kyuubi is maybe lost but I got another demon in my hands and I'm not going to let him escape from me."

* * *

/

I feel tired. In my school we have a test week (I don't know proper word to it) and it's going to start next week's Thursday.

I haven't been listening in chemistry class (I have been writing stories in that class) and the test is next week's Friday. I have to read the whole book for the test because in Finland where I live we have 5 periods in one school year and we have test week in end of the period.

(In Finland you have to go only 9 years a school and then you can choose two different types school a vocational school and high school (where I am). How long you're about to study is up to you, but 9 years is requisite).

So I can be little tired sometimes and there can be errors in the text (my English isn't the best in my class but if had to say something it's not worst but many people are better than I am.)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Danzos plan**

**

* * *

**

"_Kyuubi is maybe lost but I got another demon in my hands and I'm not going to let him escape from me."

* * *

_

"What do you mean?"

"All of you saw what happened to him. Kyuubi put his chakra and mixed it with Narutos. It won't take long before he transforms into the full demon", Danzo said and smirked.

Naruto was shocked. _'No. It can't be true."_

"That's why you have to get him back fast."

"You are putting the whole village in danger if we bring that brat back", snapped a young Ambu.

"Fools. You are stupid. It will be easy to control him. Someone would say that it's impossible to break him, but everyone has their limits. His weakness is his "friends", if they hate him he would be easy to break."

"Then what?"

"We use him in wars. Normal human can't win against a demon. Of course he will listen me only and thanks to that I can became a Hokage." Danzo said and send the Ambus look for Naruto.

Danzo started to laugh when the Ambus where gone. About five meters away Jack looked trembling blond under him. Jack saw tears falling down Narutos cheeks. He waited that Danzo had left and picked the crying blond.

When Jack came back to the ship he saw people coming at him. They were asking what to do the blond. He told them to leave Naruto to him. Jack order couple of men to get Ichigo and Akira back and told others to put the ship ready to go.

He went to Narutos room and put him on the bed and chained him again. He sighed and looked the sleeping blond who was still crying. He wiped the tears away and heard blonds stomach growling. He left the room and went to get some food for Naruto.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"Did you understand what I meant" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi, Azuma, Gai and Kurenai answered.

After a while they went to get their teams and left for their mission.

"Cleaning! Is this our mission?" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up Sakura! Complaining is Narutos job" Tenten said.

"Where is Sasuke-kun" Ino asked.

"He's not only one who is missing. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi and Azuma are missing to", Chouji said and looked around.

Lee and Gai were cleaning faster and faster. Hinata was talking to Kurenai and Shino was slacking.

"Ku-Kurenai-sensei where is Kiba and others?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai stopped for a while and answered. "They are looking elsewhere if they find anymore trash. Shino come down and help us" Kurenai said to Shino who was sitting on three.

* * *

Kakashi and others

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke stop and listen. Yes Kiba we are here to look for Naruto" Azuma explained.

"Slow down Sasuke we can't let anybody know that we are looking for Naruto" Kakashi said and hold Sasukes shirt so Sasuke wouldn't run anywhere.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because elders don't want that" Shikamaru said. "Troublesome."

"Let go Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled and tried to get away.

"Why you bring just us here?" Kiba asked.

"Because you four have asked Narutos were about more than everyone else, and someone had to do the job which we all were supposed to do" Azuma said.

"So we look for Naruto when others cleans the forest", Neji said.

"That's right now let's go" Kakashi said and released Sasuke who didn't waste time and left.

Kiba and Kakashi went after him when Neji, Shikamaru and Azuma went to another direction. It didn't take long before Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi saw a ship with Moon country's logo.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked.

"Fangs, Moon country's most powerful ninjas, and their village is also biggest in the Moon Country," Kakashi said.

"How can I help you?"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Kiba turned around and saw blond haired boy.

"We're looking for a blond haired, blue eyed, 13 year old dope" Sasuke said.

"He's from our village and he's missing" Kakashi said.

"I haven't seen him. Now if you could leave now and let us work" boy said and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We are leaving. We had something to do in Konoha and we had finished it so we're leaving" Boy said and left.

Sasuke watched the boy walking to the big man close to the ship.

"He's lying about Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Kiba go get Neji and others here quickly they are about to leave." Kakashi said.

Kiba left and Sasuke and Kakashi went closer the ship.

* * *

Jack

* * *

"There are Konoha ninjas asking about the boy" Akira whispered in Jacks ear.

"I see, I think that they don't give up so easily. Tell everyone to hurry. We are leaving soon as possible" Jack said and looked where Kakashi, Sasuke and Kiba had stood.

Jack left and went to Narutos room. The boy was still sleeping. He looked out of the window and saw black haired boy walking on the water.

"Tch! He sensed the boys chakra."

Jack pulled the collar what he had forgotten and put it on Naruto's neck. He take a book from the desk and sat end of the bed so that Naruto wouldn't been seen.

Jack saw that Sasuke was looking inside the room. He presented that he didn't see him and continued reading.

When they were about to leave Kiba came with Neji.

"He's inside of the ship!" Neji shouted.

When Sasuke heard that he jumped through the window and saw Naruto sleeping on the bed.

"You shouldn't put in others business" Jack said and stand between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dope wake up!"

"I think that he won't wake up in a while."

"Grrr. Out of my way" Sasuke shouted and dodged Jack and tried to grab Naruto, but Jack kicked him. He flew to the door which opened. Sasuke fell on the deck and saw Kakashi, Azuma, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba fighting with fangs ninjas.

Sasuke stand up and saw Jack in front of the door.

"I think it's the best that you leave here. You don't actually think that you can beat all of us" Jack said.

"I hate admit but he's right. Everyone retreat!" Kakashi yelled.

"WHAT! You can't be serious. Naruto is only step away from us!" Sasuke shouted.

Neji and Kiba grabbed Sasukes arms and dragged him out of the ship. They ran into the forest. When they stopped and turned around they saw that ship left.

Naruto was out of their reach.

"What did you think? We could easily get Naruto out of there!" Sasuke yelled.

"What then? We maybe could get Naruto out but we would had to fight army of ninjas. We were outnumbered", Shikamaru said.

"Come on lets go to the others" Kakashi said and dragged Sasuke behind him.

* * *

Jack

* * *

"Are you let them get away?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes we are already late and I don't want any more injured people."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: out of reach**

"_Come on lets go to the others" Kakashi said and dragged Sasuke behind him._

_Jack_

"_Are you let them get away?" Ichigo asked._

"_Yes we are already late and I don't want any more injured people."

* * *

_

"Did you find him", Kurenai asked.

"Yes but we have a little problem", Kakashi said and scratched his head.

"LITTLE! We had him almost in our hands, but you told us to retreat!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wha-What ha-happened. Where is Na-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. She had come with Shino when she noticed Kakashi and others.

"We found him. He's in fang's ship", Azuma said.

"Fangs? What they are doing here?" Shino asked.

"It seems that they are the ones who kidnapped him" Shikamaru said.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled and started to hit the closest tree.

"Sasuke-kun you're back!" Ino shouted and run to Sasuke.

"Get lost!" Sasuke snapped. His hands were now bleeding.

"Calm down Sasuke. Yelling doesn't help Naruto", Kakashi said.

"I know that."

"We better get back. We are already done here", Kurenai said.

"Yes, let's go back. We have to tell Hokage-sama about this situation."

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"You saw Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai", Kakashi said and told the whole story.

"What are fang's up to?"

"I don't know but they already have about half day lead of us."

"And I can't send a team after them. Only Danzo is allow…" Tsunade said but was interrupted by Iruka who came running in.

"You find Naruto!" He yelled.

"We saw him but we were outnumbered" Kakashi answered.

"Where is he?"

"Fang has him" Tsunade answered before Kakashi could.

"What we going to do" Iruka asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask Suns help. And elders can't know about this", Tsunade said and told Kakashi and Iruka to leave.

"Kakashi-san I'm worried about him."

"I know. You're not the only one. Even little Uchiha is worried about him."

"Yeah. I heard that he's trying to go after him. How many times he is already uffh." Iruka had bumped to someone and he fell on his butt. He had walked into tall, light brown haired man.

"I'm sorry" man said and helped Iruka up.

"No I'm sorry I should watch were I'm going" Iruka said. The man walked past to them and went to Hokage's office.

"He's from the Sun" Kakashi said.

"Yeah I noticed." Iruka said and wiped the dust off his pants.

"And by the way, he has tried to leave about 300 times." Kakashi said and pulled orange book out of his pocket.

"Who?" Iruka asked and turned to Kakashi.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Jack

* * *

"Did you replace the window?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The boy is still sleeping", Ichigo answered.

"Good."

"What happened? He's crying in his sleep."

"It's something that you don't have to know", Jack said and walked to Naruto's room. Jack saw that Naruto was still crying. He has cried over three hours. Jack walked next to Naruto and sat down on chair next to the bed. Akira came in with a food tray and looked at Naruto.

"He hasn't wake up yet?" Akira asked and put the tray on table.

"Yeah. I think that he's in shock", Jack answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He heard something that isn't your business."

Akira left the room. Jack looked at Naruto and brushed the hair out of Naruto's face. Jack saw that Naruto's eyes opened.

"Good you're awake."

Naruto sit up and pulled his knees to his chest. Jack walked to the table and picked the tray and put it in front of Naruto.

"Here eat."

Naruto only shake his head as no.

"I'm leaving the tray here so you can eat when you want", Jack said and walked to the door.

He turned around and looked the blond. Naruto watched outside of window studying it. It looked new one to him. When Jack left the room Naruto looked down to the floor and saw little pieces of class on the floor.

'_It wasn't dream! I did hear Sasuke's voice.'_

The door opened again.

"Yo" Akira said and came inside.

"Whe… where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke? Ooh your friends. Just as I thought so, you were half sleep when your friends tried to fight against us."

"What *_cough*_ happened to them?"

"They retreat."

'_Retreat? They are the ones who don't give up. Did they abandon me?'_


	9. Chapter 8

When you see -ooo- next text will be more than shounen-ai and when you saw it again it's okay to read.

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

'_Retreat? They are people who doesn't give up. Did they abandon me?'

* * *

_

Couple days have passed and Naruto has only sit on the bed. He hadn't sleep or eaten anything. Jack, Ichigo and Akira had tried to make Naruto eat but with no luck.

"Come on kid you have to eat something" Jack said but Naruto didn't even look the tray.

'_If this goes on I have to push the food down his throat.'_

Naruto looked at the tray in front of his feet, he hadn't eaten anything in two days but he wasn't hungry.

* * *

Narutos pov

* * *

It hurts. I don't know what to do. I only want to go home, but what if it's true what Danzo said what if I'm really demon. They will hate me like everyone else.

Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan. Everyone will hate me even Sasuke

Sasuke? He hates me already because I brought him back to Konoha.

* * *

End of Narutos pov

* * *

Jack saw sadness in Narutos eyes, but then he heard chuckling. Naruto was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto looked at Jack; he didn't noticed that he had laughed.

"Come on, tell me," Jack said.

"I….I was thinking that everyone will hate me. Everyone. Even Iruka-sensei, baachan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan even Sasuke, but then I remembered that he hates me because I kicked his ass."

Jack looked at the Naruto sadness was coming back to Narutos eyes.

"No one will hate you. Who is Iruka, Baachan, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke?" Jack asked.

I, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke are a tem. Iruka was my homeroom teacher at ninja academy. Tsunade-baachan is… well you know who she is by her name."

"I see. Eat, before I force the food down your throat." Jack said and left the room. Naruto looked at the food before he started to eat.

'_Why I did tell him this al? I don't know why I feel safe with him. What's wrong with me! I want to go home.'_

Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Naruto wipe his eyes and fell back to the bed and closed his eyes and fell in to sleep.

/

"How's the boy?" Ichigo asked.

"At least he's talking," Jack said.

"How long it takes to get to Fang?" Jack asked.

"Couple of days anymore to Moon and then about a week by walking, boss."

"We are three days late from the schedule. Lord Fang won't like this," Jack said.

"Why does he want the boy anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but I maybe know the reason, maybe."

"What is it?"

"That's not your business," Jack said and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lightened it.

'_It's going to be a long way to Fang.'

* * *

_

Sasuke

* * *

"Shit I was so close to him, but that fucking asshole was in my way."

Sasuke was at home. After he saw Naruto, he has been furious.

"You know that you're going to make a hole on the floor if you keep walking at circle." voice said outside of the room.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Kakashi sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"It's my turn to watch you," Kakashi answered behind his book.

"Hn."

"I heard something interesting from Pakkun. He had saw some man molesting Naruto."

"WHAT?"

"He told me that he tried to find me after that, but he didn't find me. He find me just a moment ago."

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Naruto is mine!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ooh. Didn't you want to only kick his ass?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." _'Fuck he did that on purpose. But who was that who molest Naruto, when I find him he's dead.''_

Sasuke went back to inside and after a while Kakashi heard something to break and looked inside and saw that Sasuke had broke the mirror and were about to break a vase which was on his hands.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

'_Boring'_

Naruto sit in front of the window. Sleep was good to him, but he woke up after an hour. Chad was guarding him at the moment. When Chad was in the room Naruto backed away so his back touched the wall. Chad was out of the room at the moment, Ichigo was talking to him about something.

Naruto heard door opening and saw Chad coming inside. Naruto was about to leave back to the corner of the room where he watched Chad when he was in the room, but then he saw Akira coming inside too.

Akira was carrying couple of the books. One of the books Naruto recognize, it was the one he had looked before he tried to escape.

"I thought that you were bored so I bring some books for you to read," Akira said and put books on the table and sat down on the chair.

Chad went to the bed and sat down.

Naruto picked the book '_History of the bijuus'_. He looked at the book and started to read it. Akira spoke to Naruto and tried to make a conversation with him.

Naruto only nodded every time he heard Akira asking something. He really didn't know what Akira said and continued reading.

Naruto stopped when he heard the door opening again. Jack came inside and asked Akira to come with him. Akira and Jack left and Naruto continued reading. Chad stand up and walked behind Naruto.

Naruto had forgotten him. He remembered Chad when he take the book out of his hand and pulled him on his lap.

-ooo-

"Let go!"

"Let go? I don't thinks so. You still have to pay that kick five days ago," Chad said and forced his leg between Narutos legs.

"Stop", Naruto begged.

Chad started to move his leg. Naruto got his hands free but Chad grabbed them again. Chad held Narutos hands in one of his hands, when he moved other arm up, from the belly to the neck.

In the way he teased Narutos nipples. He lifted Naruto head up and licked his neck up to his ear. Moan escaped from Narutos mouth.

"Let go!"

"Don't struggle, you like this don't you?" Chad asked and placed the hand from Narutos neck to Narutos teased his half erected thought his pants.

"NO!"

-ooo-

"Chad! Come here now!"

The voice was Jacks. Chad released Naruto and walked out of the room. Naruto ran to the bathroom and locked it before he sat down on the floor. He didn't like what Chad did to him and wanted to see Jack. He was scared.

'_Why do I want to see Jack?'_

_

* * *

_

Fuck I have tomorrow a history test and I still have to read at least 21 pages and it doesn't mean that I remember all of the things.

Next chapter comes when I have the time to write it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"_Chad! Come here now!"

* * *

_

_The voice was Jacks. Chad released Naruto and walked out of the room. Naruto ran to the bathroom and locked it before he sat down on the floor. He didn't like what Chad did to him and wanted to see Jack. He was scared._

'_Why do I want to see Jack?'_

Chad came back and saw that bathroom door was locked. He knocked the door.

"Come out."

When he didn't hear anything he knocked again and when nothing happened he pulled the chain which was still chained on Narutos leg.

In bathroom Naruto tried to pull the chain back but Chad was stronger. Narutos leg started to hurt and he had to open the door.

When the door opened Chad dragged Naruto on the bed.

"Stop! Let go!" Naruto shouted.

"Scream all you want no one will hear you. I put a silence jutsu on this room and no one will come here in another hour."

/Deleted scene/

Chad looked at Naruto who was bleeding. Narutos eyes were red and tears fall down his cheeks. Chad left the room and left Naruto tied up to the bed. After a while Naruto fell asleep.

When Jack opened the door he saw Naruto on the bed naked and bleeding. He ran next to him and freed Narutos hands. Narutos wrists were red because of the rope and they started to bruise. Jack yelled Akira and Ichigo to come inside. They came inside with some other people.

"What happened to him?" Akira asked when he saw Narutos limp form on the bed.

"Akira and Ichigo bath him and tell me when he's awake."

"And you three" Jack pointed three other man with Ichigo and Akira, "you come with me."

"Who did this?" Ichigo asked.

"Chad" Jack said before he left.

When Jack left Ichigo and Akira went to next to Naruto and were about to pick him up so they could wash him Naruto woke up.

"No stop please!" Naruto shouted and slapped Ichigos and Akiras hand away.

"Calm down. It's okay now," Ichigo said and hold her hands up.

Naruto pull his legs to his chest and rest his head on them. His back hurt the most but the pain was all over his body.

"Let us help you to the bathroom."

Naruto looked at Akira before he nodded. Naruto tried to stand but he fell on the floor, the pain was too much. Akira and Ichigo helped Naruto up and then to the bathroom. Ichigo went to get new clothes and clean towel to Naruto. Akira helped Naruto in the tub.

"I will wait outside" He said and went to the door and looked the blond who was crying again.

/

Chad was dragged to his room where he saw angry Jack.

"What is this about?" He asked like he was innocent.

"You know very well what's this is about!" Jack shouted.

"I told you to NOT touch the boy!"

"I don't know anything and you don't have any prove that I rape him," Chad said with a smirk.

"I didn't mention about rape" Jack said calmly.

Smirk vanished on Chads face. "Well I…."

"I don't wanna hear about your excuses. When we arrive to the Moon you are going to spend your time in jail before you get your punishment," Jack said and command other man to tie Chad up.

"Lord Fang won't like this." Jack went to Narutos room and saw Ichigo with clothes and Akira standing in front of open bathroom door.

"He won't come out of there" Akira said and pointed the blond in the tub.

Jack took the clothes from Ichigo and told them to go out of the room. Jack went to the bathroom; he put the clothes to the chair and went to pull the clean blond of the tub. Next thing he knew was that his hand and cheek was bleeding.

Narutos eyes were red and looked like cats eyes. His nails were like claws and they were covered with blood.

Jack tried to touch Naruto but Naruto tried to scratch him when his was close to Naruto. Jack didn't give up and bring hid hand to Naruto slowly. He saw that Naruto looked carefully the hand before he backed away from him.

Jack put the clothes in front of Naruto and backed away.

Naruto looked at the clothes and then his hands; they were all over with blood. He looked at Jack and saw that Jacks cheek and right arm were bleeding.

Jack saw guilty in Narutos eyes.

"It's okay. Wash your hands and dry yourself up and get dressed," Jack said and went out of the bathroom.

It didn't take long before Naruto came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in black shirt and dark blue pants. Naruto falter to the bed.

Without thinking Jack went to help Naruto, but this time he didn't attacked at him. Jacks hand was already bandaged and his cheek had stopped bleeding. Jack helped him to the bed and noticed that his hair was still wed.

Jack picked another towel and dried up Narutos hair.

"I'm going to get you something to eat" Jack said and stand up, but Naruto grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go" Naruto whispered.

* * *

I will put a link to my profile where is the delected scenes, when i have time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: The Moon country**

"_I'm going to get you something to eat" Jack said and stand up, but Naruto grabbed his sleeve.

* * *

_

"_Don't go" Naruto whispered._

Jack looked at the broken blond. Naruto was trembling. He tightened his grip on Jacks sleeve. Jack sighed and put his hand on Narutos head.

"Fine." Jack sat next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto didn't let go of Jacks sleeve and only sat there. Jack saw the door opening and saw Akira looking inside.

"Akira get Naruto something to eat."

Akira nodded and close the door.

"You call me by my name" Naruto said and looked into Jacks blue eyes.

"That IS your name isn't it." Naruto nodded.

Akira came inside with a tray and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Ichigo has something to say to you," Akira said and sat one of the chairs.

"I see. Naruto could you please let go of my shirt?" Jack asked and looked at Naruto who slowly let go. of him. When Jack left Naruto started to eat one of the sandwiches.

"Naruto do you know how to play cards?" Akira moved next to Naruto who jumbed away. Narutos eyes were red again and he was at other side of the room.

"Calm down." Akira said and went close to Naruto who went away from him. When Akira tried again to get close to him Naruto went to bathroom and locked it. Akira was shocked, the boy let him touch him before and now he didn't let him to come 2 meters closer.

"Naruto come out," Akira said and knocked the door. Naruto only sat on the floor in the bathroom. After a while Akira give up and sat on the chair again.

After 10 minutes Naruto opened the door and came out. Akira only smiled.

"Come sit down," he said and pointed the chair.

Naruto walked slowly to the chair because of the pain. When he had sat down Akira pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Do you know how to play liar (1)" he asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Let me explain to you how to play. First everyone gets five cards. The idea is to get rid of the as quickly as possible. When the first card is on the table someone put another card on it upside down so others don't see it

Let say that first card was 3 and I put another card and say it's 5 you have the right to suspect me and you can look it, if the card is what I say you have to take whole "new" deck, but if it isn't what I said I have to the deck. The card you put has to bee same or bigger than previous one. The ace is biggest number on this game

Every time you put a card on the table you have to take new card from the original deck, so you have 5 cards all time. You have take cards from the deck as long there is cards.

You can put more than one card on time. Like three 8.

When in the new deck has 4 same number, the deck falls and is putted aside and then who has most of the cards, more than five he puts new card on deck. If everyone has 5 and original deck has still cards the new card is from it.

Did you get it?"

Naruto looked at Akira with a confused look. He had no idea what Akira said.

"Let's play one round so you get it, you start." Akira turned one card on the table it was heart 5.

"Five."

Two eights." Akira said and put two cards on the table. He smiled at Naruto who tried to avoid Akiras eyes.

"One more."

"Three ace." Naruto looked at his cards, he had two aces on his hand. He turned the cards over and they were 3, 6 and jack.

"Now when I got caught about cheating I have to take all the cards." Akira said and took all the cards on his hand.

"Four 4. Falls?"

"Falls" Naruto answered. After a while Naruto started to get the game. He saw that Akira smiled at him all the time and tried to make him to smile.

It was getting dark when Jack came back. Naruto had beaten Akira 43-5.

"How do you know when I lie?" Akira asked.

"You tap your finger on the table when you lie."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. What are you doing?" Jack asked and came inside.

"Playing cards." Akira answered.

"Akira go to your room your sister is waiting for you."

Akira took the cards and left.

"And you better get to the bed we get into the Moon tomorrow morning" Jack said, put stopped when Naruto grabbed his shirt. Jack sighed.

"I will stay here. I will leave when you are sleep."

Naruto let go of him and went to the bed and went under of the cover. Jack sat next to the bed on the chair. Naruto grabbed his shirt again and felt his eyes close. It didn't take long to him to fall asleep. Jack removed Narutos hand and went to his own room.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

Naruto woke up when he heard Jack calling him.

"Get up Naruto."

Naruto only turned around and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew was that he was on the floor.

"When I say get up I mean it," Jack said and helped Naruto up from the door. After Naruto had eaten Jack and Naruto went out.

The sun blinded Naruto for a second before his eyes got used to the light. Naruto walked behind of Jack. When someone came and asked what to do to Naruto Jack only said.

"Let him be. I think that he isn't going to escape anytime soon."

The woman nodded and left.

"Don't do anything stupid" Jack said to Naruto and went to help others unpack the ship.

/

"How much more?" Akira asked.

"Not much," Jack answered and put the box down. He looked around and saw people putting things on horse or on wagon. Then his eyes locked to the blond who has followed him all morning. Naruto didn't go two meters away from Jack.

Jack started to walk at the first horse of the file. He looked behind him and saw pain on Narutos face.

"If it hurts then stop following me and sit down." Jack said and turned around and looked into Narutos eyes.

"It doesn't hurt," Naruto whispered.

"Don't lie."

Naruto was about to answer but suddenly he felt familiar feeling and hide behind Jack. Jack looked at Naruto ne was confused, but then he saw chained Chad and understand why Naruto hide behind him.

"Take him closest village that has jail and put him in there," Jack said to the three man.

Chad looked pissed when three other men dragged him behind them.

"Boss the boy is missing" the same woman said which had asked what to do to Naruto. She had ran to Jack when she noticed that she couldn't see the blond.

"No he isn't" Jack said and pointed behind him. Woman looked behind him and saw that Naruto hung on Jack so he wasn't seen if someone stand in front of Jack.

/

It didn't take long before they were finished and ready to leave.

Jack was on first horse and others followed him on horse or running. Naruto was sitting behind of Jack. Riding wasn't best idea after yesterday's incident.

They ride about four hours straight before they stopped. They have past three other village but they stopped at small village which looked like it was just build.

Jack get down and Naruto went after him. Jack went into small hotel.

"I'm sorry lord Fang that you had to come here" Jack said and bowed.

"You don't have to be sorry I myself wanted to came here" voice answered.

Naruto looked at the man in hallway.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" black haired man said.

"I'm Leo Fang" He said and hold out his hand so Naruto could shake it.

* * *

(1) Liar is game which i play with my friends. You can even agree with your friends so you can but only one suit at a time. I don't know which is it's real name in english.

I put a link to my profile. Those who wants to read original chapter (which doesn't have delected scenes) and specials go there. I will put special chapters in there when i can.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_Naruto looked at the man in hallway._

"_Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" black haired man said._

"_I'm Leo Fang" He said and hold out his hand so Naruto could shake it.

* * *

_

Naruto looked at Leo's hand before he looked at Jack in front of him.

Jack noticed that Lord Fang was pissed because Naruto ignored him.

"Jack I want to talk to Naruto ALONE." he said and lower his hand.

"I understand" Jack said and bowed to Leo and went to the door.

When Jack went past Naruto, Naruto turned around and was about to grab Jacks shirt when two big hands warped around his waist.

Jack turned around when he heard low growl.

"Lord Fang don't!"

Naruto slashed everywhere and tried to free himself from the bigger mans grip.

Leo's face was bleeding. There was tree small scratch under his eye; they weren't deep but deep enough to make them bleed. Leo grabbed Narutos arms so he didn't scratch him anymore. Leo's shirt and cape were torn by Narutos claws. Leo had small scratch on his arms but they weren't serious only surface scratches.

"Lord Fang are you okay? Let the boy go so he can calm down," Jack said and ran next to Leo and Naruto.

"Jack I told you to get out didn't I" Leo said and took Naruto's hands in one hand.

Jack stayed still for a while before he left the room.

When Jack had left Leo turned Naruto around and hold Naruto's hands above his head so Naruto's legs barely touched the floor. He lifted Narutos head so he could see his eyes. Leo saw anger and fear in Naruto's red eyes.

"Calm down I only want to talk to you."

Naruto didn't calm down and while he tried to get his hands free he kicked Leo on his stomach.

All of sudden Naruto felt strong aura, Naruto instinct told him that he would be danger if he continued struggling. He started to shake and he stopped kicking and struggling. When Naruto's eyes retuned to blue Leo let go of his hands.

"I told you that I only want to talk to you. I'm not like Chad." Leo saw fear growing in Naruto's eyes when he mentioned Chad's name.

"Come. Let's go another room so we can talk in peace." Leo said when he noticed that someone was coming to the hallway.

Naruto walked slowly behind Leo who started to walk. Leo went up the stairs and opened the first door on the right. Leo looked at Naruto who was walking behind him from a distance.

Leo waited that Naruto walked next to him. Naruto stopped in front of the door. He didn't want to go inside, but Leo pushed him inside. Leo went inside and closed the door.

"Now. You have heard that I wanted to see you." Lin said and looked at Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with angry voice.

"Don't be angry I only want you to join to Fang."

"Are you crazy? There's no way that I would betray Konoha!"

"Even if everyone hates you or you are going to be used as a wepon?"

Naruto was shocked, how did he knew about Danzo's plan.

"Jack told me about Danzo's so called "plan", but I knew that already."

"How?"

"Kyuubi, he came to fang after he was released. Even I was shocked about that he wanted you out of the Konoha."

"Kyuubi asked? What's going on?" Naruto fell on his knees. It was too much for him. Kyuubi wanted him out of the village. Why?

For a while Leo only looked at Naruto before Naruto broke the silent.

"How I know that you're not lying?" He asked and stand up.

"Well… you just have to believe it. I'm sure that Kyuubi will come to fang sooner or later."

'_Why would I trust the man who ordered to kidnap me?'_

"How do you even know Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and looked at Leo's reaction.

"We have known each other's since we were born."

'_What?'_

"We are not friends, we are like enemies, but I'm not stupid enough to face Kyuubi," Leo said calmly.

"Since you were born? You're…."

"Yes I'm demon." Naruto backed away to the wall and looked at Leo carefully.

"Don't be scared. I don't want to hurt you." Lin said and hold his hands up and walked at Naruto who ran past to him to the door and tried to open it.

'_Locked! Since when?'_

Naruto turned around and glared at Leo.

"Looking for this?" Lin asked and showed small key in his hand. Naruto glared at the Leo who didn't move from his spot.

"You heard what Danzo said. That you're going to transform to demon soon, he's right."

"NO! He's wrong!" Naruto yelled.

"No he's right, you can't change that, and even I can't change that."

"No! You all are wrong! There's no way that Kyuubi would change me to a demon to safe me! He hates me!" Naruto yelled, tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Kyuubi didn't tell me why he did it but I think that he is attracted to you," Leo said and walked in front of the crying blond.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mean anything; I only can say that he has good taste."

Naruto looked at Leo with confused eyes.

"Forget what I said."

Leo placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slapped Leo's hand away and backed away. Naruto's eyes started to get red again which make Leo sigh.

"I'm not sure but I think that I know what Kyuubi is up to. BUT I'm not sure."

Naruto looked at Leo his eyes retuned back to the blue.

"I think that he's trying to get fox demons to rise again. They have been in shadows when Kyuubi got sealed away."

"But why change me?"

"I think that he wants you to join him. And I think that he thought that it's more safe to you be here than in Konoha."

"What do you mean "more safe?" Naruto asked and wiped the tears away.

"Kyuubi got out because the villagers tried to kill you."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

"_I think that he wants you to join him. And I think that he thought that it's more safe to you be here than in Konoha."_

"_What do you mean "more safe?" Naruto asked and wiped the tears away._

"_Kyuubi got out because the villagers tried to kill you."

* * *

_

"What do you mean trying to kill me?" Naruto asked. He can't believe Leo.

'_Calm down he's just joking, right?'_

"I have had someone in Konoha for a while and he himself told me that week after you were released from hospital villagers tried to kill you." Leo looked at Naruto's shocked face.

"No…no you're lying." Naruto whispered.

"How can you explain why you were back at the hospital then?"

Naruto fell on his knees; he didn't know what to do. Leo kneeled at Naruto's level and tried to touch him, but Naruto scratched him. Naruto glared at Leo, his eyes were slit and red again. Leo sighed, Leo didn't want to that Naruto is scared of him and didn't want to hurt him.

Leo tried again to touch him, but Naruto tried to slash him every time Leo tried to touch him. When Naruto attacked instead of scratching, Leo grabbed Naruto's hands and Leo twisted them behind Naruto's back and hold them in one hand. Leo warped his other arm around Naruto's chest and tried to hold him down.

When Naruto had chance he bit Leo's arm. Leo didn't pull away, but growled and tried to get Naruto submit. They both stopped when they heard knocking at door. Leo released Naruto, who jumped other side of the room and Leo walked to the door and unlocked it. Jack opened the door.

"Chad is in 5 ring 10 village."

"I understand now leave." Leo commanded and turned to look Naruto, but he couldn't find him.

"That boy," Leo growled and turned to Jack and saw Naruto hugging him.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I told him that villagers tried to kill him." Leo said.

"Lord Fang was that wise?" Jack asked and patted Naruto's head.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"No lord Fang." Jack said quickly. Leo grabbed Naruto's shirt and tried to pull him away from Jack, but Naruto wouldn't let go. Jack noticed that Leo was getting angry.

"Naruto let go," Jack said and pushed Naruto. Naruto let go slowly and Leo pulled him to his chest and hugged him behind. Naruto bit him again.

"Naruto stop it." Jack said. Naruto didn't listen and bit even harder. Naruto felt the pressure again but didn't care about it and bit so hard that Leo's skin broke and he started to bleed. Leo had to release Naruto. Naruto run behind Jack.

"Naruto," Jack said angrily. Naruto looked at Jack.

"Apologize," Naruto looked at Leo and snorted and turned his head away.

"Naruto."

"So-sorry." Naruto mumbled. Leo didn't like the atmosphere between Jack and Naruto.

"Did you have something else to say?" Leo asked and hid his anger.

"I think that we should be going. It takes one day to walk past one ring."

"Yeah let's go. Naruto will travel with me." Naruto looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

"I understand. Naruto will be there." Jack said and bowed to Leo, "But can I borrow him for a moment?"

"Why?"

"He won't let go." Jack said and pointed Naruto who had grabbed Jacks shirt again.

"Fine…go." Leo said and watched Jack and Naruto walking away. He squeezed his hands into a fist. He really didn't like atmosphere between them.

/ / / /

"Naruto go inside." Jack commanded. Naruto only shook his head. Jack had get Naruto release his shirt, but Naruto wouldn't go inside of the carriage.

"I will give you ramen." Naruto looked at Jack for a moment. The ramen tempt him but in the end Naruto shook his head. Jack sighed.

"He's prisoner so why he can travel with lord Fang?" asked blond haired woman.

"Because I want him to be with me and you are going to treat him like he's mu guest." Leo said inside of the carriage.

"Hai lord Fang." the woman said and bowed and left.

"Naruto-kun come inside," Leo said. Naruto only stood there. Jack leaned to Naruto and whispered,

"I'm right next to the carriage so you can see me all time. Try to get along with lord Fang, he's jealous type and it seems like that he doesn't like how you act with me."

Naruto looked at Jack with confusion before he nodded and went inside of the carriage. He was about to sit down opposite seat of Leo but Leo pulled Naruto on his lap Naruto tried to get away but Leo hold him still.

"Stop struggling. If I was Jack you wouldn't mind, huh?" Leo asked angrily. Naruto bit him again and struggled harder.

"Stop struggling or I put someone else to watch you than Jack." Naruto stopped and whispered,

"I can sit my own." Leo loosed his grip which gave Naruto chance to get away but Leo pulled him by his collar so he sit this time next to him.

"You can sit there, can you?" Naruto nodded and pulled his legs to his chest. He of course took his shoes of so he didn't dirt the carriage seat.

The carriage was fancy. Seat and curtains were made of black silk. The walls were painted to dark blue. Gold colored figures was painted on the walls as well.

Naruto felt weird. He wanted to go back to Konoha. He didn't care that villagers tried to kill him. He wanted to go to his home where he really felt safe. Naruto looked outside and saw Jack riding next to the carriage.

Leo noticed that Naruto was staring at Jack. Leo pulled curtains in front of the window. Naruto glared at him.

"I still have lots of things that I want to talk about.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"Of course Tsunade-san. We will help you." said blond haired man.

"Thank you Hikari-san." Tsunade said and said goodbye to Hikari before he left. The Sun had promised to look Naruto. The Sun was much closer to Moon than Konoha and they had promised not to talk about it so that the elders won't hear about it. Especially Danzo.

It's been already over a week when Naruto was kidnapped. Almost everyone in the village noticed how much Naruto really was. Every time something broke they were going to scold Naruto, but then that remember that Naruto isn't there anymore.

Tsunade had been angry about the villager who threw party for Naruto's kidnapping but most of them have already wished that Naruto would come back. Konoha sounded so quiet when Naruto left. Most of the kids those who knew Naruto didn't smile anymore. Konohas twelve were reckless and sad.

Tsunade thought that the meeting with Sun took too long the fangs had huge lead but the deal with Sun was important. Akatsuki won't stay low for long. Tsunade pulled a sake bottle from the desk. She was worried about her yesterdays win. She never wins but when he wins something bad will happen. She is really worried about Naruto.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

"Is there something you want? Say it and I can get it for you." Leo said and smiled. They have been traveling for so long that Naruto had lost track of the time. He was bored. The book of bijuus history found out to be fake and Naruto had no intention to read it. Leo had asked all kinds of questions from Naruto. Naruto answered some of them.

"Is there?" Leo asked again.

"I want to go home."

"Even after I told you what they did to you."

"I don't care." Leo make "tch" sound and lifted Naruto's face so that Naruto looked at him.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, and you want to go there where you are in danger?" Naruto looked away from Leo. Leo warped his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled Naruto so he leaned to Leo's chest. Leo run his fingers in Naruto's hair and whispered,

"Sleep. We will talk more tomorrow." Naruto didn't pull away and closed his eyes he was too tired of fighting and let the sleep take over. When Leo saw that Naruto was asleep he knocked the carriages window and opened it.

"What is it Lord Fang?" Jack asked.

"Can you keep up so we don't rest until tomorrow?"

"Hai, but the horses needs to rest at morning."

"Good. I want to get in Fang as soon as possible." Leo closed the window and pulled a blanket under the seat and covered Naruto with it. He make Naruto rest so his head was on Leo's lap. Leo smiled and stroked Naruto's hair. The smile vanished when Leo looked at Jack outside.

'_What Jack has that I don't have?'_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

"_What is it Lord Fang?" Jack asked._

"_Can you keep up so we don't rest until tomorrow?"_

"_Hai, but the horses needs to rest at morning."_

_

* * *

_

"_Good. I want to get in Fang as soon as possible." Leo closed the window and pulled a blanket under the seat and covered Naruto with it. He make Naruto rest so his head was on Leo's lap. Leo smiled and stroked Naruto's hair. The smile vanished when Leo looked at Jack outside._

'_What Jack has that I don't have?'_

It has been six days and Naruto was almost in fang. Leo had tried to make Naruto to like him, but Naruto ignored him most of the time. Every break they took Naruto followed Jack who tried to make Naruto to trust Leo.

Akira tried every time he could to challenge Naruto in Liar but he lost every time. Ichigo had to watch Akira so he would do his job and not play with Naruto all the time.

Naruto felt more terrible than before and he was also homesick. Every time Leo asked what Naruto wanted Naruto would say "I want to go home".

Leo has proceeded little with Naruto. Before he couldn't touch Naruto without getting slashed or bitten. Now he can touch Naruto little. Very little. Leo can only touch Naruto's shoulder, arm or his head for little time.

If he tries to warp his arm around Naruto or something else, Naruto would attack him. But it didn't bother Leo, he was happy that Naruto was warming up to him slowly.

* * *

Leo

* * *

At the moment Leo was really pissed. He watched Naruto who sat on the rock. He was grinning at Jack who just had got cold water on him. Akira laughed and patted Naruto's back before he warped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and yelling " We are gonna be good friends."

Leo was about to throw rock in his hand at Akira but then he saw Ichigo walking at Akira and grabbing his ear and dragging him away and scolding him.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto was sitting on rock. He had got away from Leo and Jack had brought him some food. He was holding a bottle of water on his hand. Jack was sitting on the ground and eating his sandwich. Naruto couldn't resist the idea he had and he poured water on Jack's head.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and turned to look grinning Naruto.

"That's not funny." he said. Jack looked at behind Naruto when he hear laughing behind Naruto.

"Hahahaa! Good one man." Akira said and patted Naruto's back. He warped his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"We are gonna be good friends." he said and started to laugh again but stopped when someone grabbed his ear.

"Akira Kurosaki I told you to behave! I'm sorry boss." Ichigo said and dragged Akira away.

"Should we tell her that it was me and not Akira?" Naruto asked.

"Naa. He can take care of himself." Naruto started to laugh when he looked wet Jack.

"Stop laughing and wipe that smile of your face or I throw water on you." Naruto stopped laughing but not smiling. He felt weird not because he felt sick, but that it felt like he was with Iruka when he was with Jack, but feeling was stronger. Naruto has always thought Iruka as his father, but now he wasn't sure.

When he was with Akira he felt that he was with his friend, again his feelings were stronger to Akira than others at Konoha.

"We better move. We are at Fang soon." Jack said and stood up. Smile vanished from Naruto's face.

'_Then they won't come to get me home.'_

"Au, au, au, au. Let go!" Naruto yelled to Jack who was pulling his ear.

"Your punishment." Jack said smirking and let go of Naruto's ear, "Come Naruto." Naruto walked after Jack but stopped when pain hit him. Jack turned around and saw that Naruto was holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked and kneeled at Naruto's level.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered and forced himself to smile.

"Don't smile when you don't want. Come." Jack said and helped Naruto inside the carriage.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. He had come to carriage when he saw that something was wrong with Naruto.

"He won't say, but he's obviously in pain." Jack said and bowed little to Leo.

"It's happening soon."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. We better leave now."

"What's happening to him?"

"I will tell you later, but not now." Leo snapped and went inside of carriage. Leo sat next to Naruto.

"How much it hurts?" Leo asked and looked at Naruto.

"It's nothing." Naruto mumbled. Leo touched Naruto's stomach which made Naruto flinch.

"Do you always lie when you are hurt?" Naruto turned around.

"Sigh. If you don't gonna tell me that you're hurt at least tell Jack."

"What do you care?" Naruto whispered.

"Do I need a reason to care about you?" Leo asked and put his hand on Naruto's head but took it quickly away when Naruto tried to scratch him.

"Huoh. You still don't trust me."

"Why should I?" Naruto felt that carriage started to move again. His stomach hurt like hell. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. Leo pulled Naruto on his lap and pushed his chakra in Naruto. When Naruto's face didn't show pain anymore and Naruto slept peacefully. Leo pulled picture out of his pocket and looked at it. It was photo of Naruto when he still had life in his eyes.

'_How can boy's eyes become so dark in short time? Chad will be dead when I get my hands on him.'_

/ / / / / / /

"Jiraiya was at Fang village. When he heard that it was fang's who had kidnapped Naruto, he had gone straight to the Moon country. Luckily he was close by. When he got there it seemed like that Naruto wasn't there yet. Jiraiya was walking on streets and noticed that people gathered around closest gate. Jiraiya went there to look what was going on, he saw a carriage and ninjas coming inside of the town.

"Lord Fang has returned." Jiraiya heard someone saying.

"I heard that he brought some kid with him." Jiraiya moved closer to the mens.

"Yeah. I heard that the boy was Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

'_It's Naruto, he's here.'_ Jiraiya walked away, but stopped when he heard that men's kept talking.

"So that's why Kyuubi was here." One of the men's said.

"What do you mean?" second one asked.

"I heard that Kyuubi wanted some kid to come here."

"Why is that?" third one asked.

"He didn't tell." Jiraiya walked away from the men's and when nobody noticed he summoned Gamakichi.

"Yo what's up?"

"Give this to Tsunade." Jiraiya said and gave a scroll to Gamakichi.

"Roger." Gamakichi said and vanished with a smoke. Jiraiya jumped on the roof. He saw that the carriage was getting close to the huge mansion on center of the village. Jiraiya ran after them.

'_How these people know Kyuubi. What is Kyuubi planning?'_ Jiraiya saw the gates of the wall open to the carriage. Three other people entered inside of the mansions garden with carriage. Jiraiya jumped on the wall. The mansion wasn't very secured so Jiraiya could easily to move place to place. He moved close to one of the windows and saw that big brown haired man placed Naruto on the bed.

"It's not nice to trespass others garden." voice said next to Jiraiya. Jiraiya jumped away and looked at tall, long black haired man.

"Give Naruto Back." Jiraiya growled.

"Why? So he can be killed or placed in jail?" the man asked.

"There's no way that I let that happen!" Jiraiya yelled. the man ignored him and looked at Naruto who was about to wake up.

"I think that it's better that you leave. Or are you going to fight the whole village." man said and smirked. Jiraiya knew that it was impossible to him to get Naruto out of there alone. Jiraiya looked at Naruto before he cursed and disappeared. The man went inside.

"Where did you go lord Fang?" Jack asked. Leo didn't answer and looked at Naruto who woke up.

"It hurts." Naruto said and held his stomach.


	15. I'm sorry

I'm sorry

My computer doesn't work anymore! Today morning when I opened it, it said that there's virus and doesn't let me do anything! I'm gonna ask my dad to fix it today if he's in good mood, if he isn't it's gonna take long for me to update stories. I'm gonna try writing in school like I'm now at this moment, but it's gonna take time. See you later.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen transform (small chapter)**

"_I think that it's better that you leave. Or are you going to fight the whole village." man said and smirked. Jiraiya knew that it was impossible to him to get Naruto out of there alone. Jiraiya looked at Naruto before he cursed and disappeared. The man went inside._

"_Where did you go lord Fang?" Jack asked. Leo didn't answer and looked at Naruto who woke up._

"_It hurts." Naruto said and held his stomach._

_

* * *

_

"Jack leave." Leo commanded and walked next to Naruto. Jack looked at him and Naruto for a moment before he left. Naruto tried to sit up but whined in pain.

"Naruto it's better to lie down." Leo said and kept Naruto on his back. To Naruto it felt like his body was on fire and every part of his body hurt.

"Naruto it won't hurt long. The transformation will happen quickly." Leo said and held Naruto's hand down.

'_Transformation?'_ Naruto started to thrash around because the pain. Leo pinned Naruto on the bed and held Naruto's hands tighter so that he didn't hurt himself. Two fox ears grow on Naruto's head replacing his human ears. On his lower back there grew a fox tail. His canine grew so they were sharper and looked like fangs. His nails grew longer.

Soon Naruto stopped struggling and took deep breaths. Tears were in his eyes but he didn't cry. Naruto's mind was dizzy but he clearly heard knocking at the door and that someone came in.

Jack had come in and he looked at Naruto who had two golden fox ears and big golden fox tail.

"He's fine. Go home Jack. Naruto will sleep in here tonight." Leo said before Jack could say anything. Leo released Naruto's hands and pushed hair of his black hair behind his shoulders.

Jack didn't say anything and turned back to the door but someone grabbed his leg. Jack didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Jack took Naruto's hands and tried to get his leg free.

When Jack got his leg free he kneeled down and patted Naruto's head.

"I will come here tomorrow so be a good boy and behave yourself." Naruto nodded and looked at Jack as he left. His ears collapsed. Leo growled and grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled Naruto back to bed. Naruto's went back and he growled at Leo and was about to bite him but stopped when he was looking at big black wolf above him.

"As you see I'm above of you in the food chain so you better behave yourself." Leo said and returned in his human form when Naruto's ears fell and he submit under him. Leo got off Naruto and sat down next to him. He noticed that Naruto tried to crawl away from him. Leo pulled Naruto's leg so that Naruto was next to him.

"You will sleep here today. Tomorrow you will be at Jack's house." Leo said. Leo himself wanted Naruto be at his home all the time than with Jack. Smile came back on Naruto's face.

"But you will come to here for your lessons." Leo said.

"Lessons?" Naruto asked.

"I will teach you how to hide these." Leo explained and grabbed Naruto's ear and tail. Naruto yelped and pulled his head and tail away. Leo couldn't do anything else than smile. To him Naruto looked cute with his ears and tail so he wouldn't mind if Naruto doesn't learn hide them.

"Sleep you need it." Leo said and left. Naruto was so tired that he didn't have strength to look around. Naruto collapsed on the bed and fell asleep as soon he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke was at Hokage's office when Gamakichi appeared on Tsunade's desk.

"Yo Jiraya told me to give this to you." Gamakichi said and gave the scroll to Tsunade.

"Thank you." Tsunade said and took the scroll from Gamakichi who vanished after she took the scroll. Tsunade opened the scroll and started to read it.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is in Fang."

"We have to get him back!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's not all. He's at Lord Fang's house."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know him but I heard that he's the one who took Moon country from Sun.

"What?"

"Moon and Sun country were ones one and same country. But this Lord Fang came and separate Moon country from Sun country. Between those countries is only lake of water which Fang himself did." Tsunade explained.

"Even thought it doesn't look like it, there is a lake. There are two small routes which are two centimeters under the water. So even if you aren't ninja you could walk from the Moon to Sun." Sasuke looked at Tsunade with confusion.

'_How can they have been one country? It takes two days to get in the Moon from Sun.'_

"Fang did something and nobody knows what. No matter how he did it he destroyed most of the village which was ones called Air county. Destroyed village is the gap between Moon country and Sun country."

"So? How this is connected to Naruto's rescue?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm saying that Naruto is with someone dangerous and it's better to leave this to Sun." Tsunade said.

"What! You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am. I can't send village's best ninjas with you people and you don't have a chance against him on your own."

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed and kicked the fall.

'_Fuck! Naruto is away and I can't do anything.'_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen **

"_What! You can't be serious!"_

"_Yes I am. I can't send village's best ninjas with you people and you don't have a chance against him on your own."_

"_Shit!" Sasuke cursed and kicked the fall._

'_Fuck! Naruto is away and I can't do anything.'

* * *

_

Next morning

* * *

"OMG. He's so cute!"

"Ssh. You're gonna wake him." Naruto woke up because of the noises in the room. When he opened his eyes he saw one girl and one boy.

"Who…?" Naruto started but the brown haired girl interrupted him.

"Nee, nee. Who are you? Are you really Kyuubi's jinchuuriki? How old are you? Where are you from?" The girl asked questions more than Naruto could answer.

"Yume, Yami I told you to go home." Voice said at the door.

"Uncle Jack come on. We only wanted to see him!" girl said.

"You were killing him with your questions Yume." brown haired boy Yami said and dodged Yume's punch.

"Take that back!" Yume yelled and attacked Yami. Jack sighed and went to them and separated them from each others.

"Go home." Jack said and threw Yume and Yami out of the room.

"Sorry about that."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked and sat up.

"My nephew and niece. Are you hungry?" Jack asked and turned to Naruto who nodded.

"Come." Naruto stood up and followed Jack. Naruto walk behind Jack but stopped in front of mirror. He had yesterday's clothes still on but he wasn't interested in that. Naruto stared his ears and he touched them little. It tickled him.

"Au!" Naruto yelled when someone grabbed his tail. Naruto turned around and saw Leo standing behind him.

"Come." Leo said and walked opposite direction than Jack. Naruto looked at Jack who gestured to him to go with Leo. Naruto walked slowly after Leo who brought him to huge dining room.

Leo sat other side of the table and Naruto walked closer to him. There was two setting one for Leo and one for Naruto.

"Sit down." Leo said and pointed the chair next to him. Naruto looked at him for a moment before he sat down. Maids brought all kinds of food in front of Naruto who tried to hide his ears.

"Take anything you want and you don't have to hide your ears. They know about you and they have always known that I'm demon." Leo said and took eggs on his plate.

Naruto took cup of rise and miso soup from the table and started to eat. Naruto took also little of everything on the table before Jack came inside and Naruto left with him.

Jack walked out with Naruto and soon as they were out of Leo's house Naruto grabbed Jack's hand. Everyone was staring at him and he didn't like it. With his another hand he tried to hide his ears and his tail tangled around his leg.

Jack only smiled at him and told him that it was okay. Jack led him to a small house.

"I live here." Jack said and opened the door and lead Naruto inside.

"It's not big but its home."

"It's bigger than my apartment." Naruto said. They took their shoes off and Jack let Naruto to look around. Jack's house was right next to Leo's mansion. There was a kitchen with small dining room, three bedrooms, one bathroom, living room and backyard.

"You will sleep in there." Jack said and pointed third bedroom. Naruto opened the door and looked it closely. There was small bed on centre of the room. In front of the window table which had paper and pens in its sideboard. Wardrobe was next to the bed and cabinet opposite of the bed. Next to cabinet there was a door.

"That leads to my room." Jack answered to unasked question.

"So you know that I'm not escaping?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no. You can come to my room anytime you want. I think it's the best place to hide from my niece. She is quite dangerous to new people."

"How?"

"You saw how she acted when she saw you."

"I have seen scarier girl." Naruto whispered. Jack looked at Naruto with confusion before he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You can look around more but at 1pm you have to go to Lord Fang's palce."

"Alone?" Jack nodded.

"You don't think that I will escape?" Naruto asked.

"It takes two weeks to Konoha and everyone in Fang village knows that you are the boy who Lord Fang brought back with him so they will notice if you leave outside of the village alone and they will report about you." Jack said.

"That doesn't mean that I won't escape." Naruto said.

"And I don't think that you will leave without learning how to hide your ears or tail. So no. I don't think that you will escape anytime soon." Jack continued. Naruto pounded and opened the wardrobe and saw some t-shirts, shorts, pants, shirts, socks, boxers etc. Naruto closed the wardrobe and turned around and saw that Jack was gone.

Naruto went to the living room but he didn't see Jack. Naruto heard that someone was at the door. Naruto went to door and saw dark red, long haired man talking to Jack.

"You're Naruto-kun right?" man asked over Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around and looked at Naruto before he told the man come inside.

Naruto followed Jack to the living room and looked at the man. Jack sat down to the sofa and the man on armchair opposite to Jack.

"Sit down Naruto." Jack said and showed the seat on sofa next to him. Naruto sat down and looked at the man.

"Hello I'm Ace." Ace said and stretched his hand so Naruto could take it but Naruto only stared at him. Ace turned to Jack.

"He isn't talking type huh?"

"No he talks but he's quiet with new people. He talks way too much when he's with me or Akira." Naruto glared at Jack who only looked at Ace.

"So he's starting to be friends with Akira."

"Yeah and they are pain in the ass when they are together." Naruto kicked Jack's leg little so Jack turned his attention to him.

"What?" Jack asked. Naruto turned his head away from him.

"He didn't like what you said about him." Ace said.

"Naruto-kun I have something to ask you." Ace said which made Naruto turn his head to Ace.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think about joining to Fang?"


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen **

"_Naruto-kun I have something to ask you." Ace said which made Naruto turn his head to Ace._

"_What?" Naruto asked._

"_What do you think about joining to Fang?"_

_

* * *

_

"No." Naruto answered.

"Think about it." Ace said.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Leave him alone Ace. It's too soon to ask about that." Jack said and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You can decide anytime you want but lord Fang wants you to join."

"But…" Naruto whispered and looked at his feet.

"Like I said you can join when you want. Ace could you take Naruto to lord Fang?" Jack asked when he noticed that it was almost 1pm. Ace nodded and stood up. Naruto looked at Jack who beckoned to him to go with Ace before he went after Ace. He noticed that shoes he used weren't there and saw Ace pointing new black ninja sandals.

"Jack told me to bring those to you." Naruto put his shoes on and walked behind Ace to Leo's mansion. The gates opened to them and they walked inside. Naruto saw that Leo was waiting for them.

"You're late. Norika take Naruto to dojo." Leo commanded. Naruto saw the same woman which had asked why he could travel with Leo.

"Hai lord Fang."Noriko said and pointed Naruto to follow her. When Naruto and Noriko were out of his sight he asked,

"What did he say?"

"He refused." Ace answered.

"Ask him later again." Leo said and turned around.

"I have an idea lord Fang if you want to hear it."

"What is it?" Leo asked and turned his head to Ace.

"What if he sees something that makes him to stay here?" Leo think for a while before he asked,

"We still have our spy inside Konoha" Ace nodded.

"Tell him to spy Naruto's old team and film them when they say something about Naruto." Ace nodded and bowed little before he left. Leo went to the dojo.

Leo saw that Naruto was waiting for him. He smiled at him but then he noticed that Naruto's cheek was red and his smile disappeared.

"Who hit you?" he asked. Naruto lifted his shoulders and looked like he didn't know.

Naruto didn't care about that he got hurt. He was used to this kind of treatment by Sasuke's fan girls. It seemed like Leo had fan girls too. Naruto had been beaten by Sasuke's fan girls more than ones so Leo's fan girls wouldn't be problem.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Noriko lead Naruto to the dojo. Noriko opened the door and Naruto walked past her without looking at her.

"Hey brat." Naruto heard Noriko to say. Naruto turned around and got punched into his face. Naruto held his cheek and glared at those two angry…blue eyes? Noriko's eyes were first blue but now other one was black.

"You think that you're much when lord Fang pays attention on you but I know better. You are nothing else than trash!" Noriko yelled before she left. Before she left Naruto noticed brown hair under the blond hair.

'_Contacts and dyed hair?'_ Naruto didn't get chance to look around before he saw the door opening.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

When Leo didn't get his answer he sighed.

"Fine don't tell me. Let's start." Naruto looked at Leo who walked around the dojo.

"It's not hard to hide your ears or tail but it's hard to keep them hidden. When you get exited, sad or you are afraid of something your ears and tail shows easily." Leo explained. Naruto looked at Leo with confusion written on his face.

"Just think hard and concentrate to hide your ears and tail." Naruto closed his eyes and it didn't take long before his ears and tail were gone. Naruto opened his eyes and touched his head. He didn't felt his fox ears anymore only his human ears. Naruto smiled. It was first time that he had done something right at first try.

Naruto startled when he felt hand on his shoulder and jumped away from the man. Naruto saw Leo standing there and Naruto glared at him.

"Your ears." Leo said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto touched his ears which were fox ears again.

"As you see it's hard to control them but you will get it sooner or later." Leo said. Leo told Naruto to practice. Once in the while Leo did something that scared Naruto or made him exited.

Naruto was getting angry because he noticed that he can't resist catnip even thought he was fox demon. And Leo decided to use catnip all the time.

"It's interesting how you act like half cat half fox." Leo said and laughed. He grabbed Naruto's hand before Naruto could hit him.

"Calm down." Leo said and released Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't get to say anything before weasel appeared in front of Leo.

"Here lord Fang." Weasel said gave a tape to Leo.

"That was quick. Good work." Leo said and took the tape. Weasel vanished and Naruto looked at Leo.

"What's that?"

"Something that I want to you see." Leo said and leaded Naruto to another room and played the tape. Naruto sat on sofa and Leo next to him. Naruto watched the tv and saw his team member Sakura.

/-/-/-/

"Mom don't you think that its better that Naruto is gone?" Sakura asked from her mom.

"Why do you ask?" her mom asked.

"Because I want to know what you think. I think it's lot better when that monster is away. He almost killed Sasuke-kun." Sakura's mom smiled at her daughter.

"Yes it's the best for the whole village."

"Yep. He was slowing us down and he is better as dead." Sakura said and smiled at her mother.

/-/-/-/-/

Leo stopped the tape and moved in front of Naruto who was shaking. Leo put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Tears fall down on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto hugged Leo and started to cry. Leo warped his arms around Naruto and whispered,

"You saw what that girl thinks about you. The girl you love wants you dead. It's better you to stay here. So will you join in fang?"


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen **

_Leo stopped the tape and moved in front of Naruto who was shaking. Leo put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Tears fall down on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto hugged Leo and started to cry. Leo warped his arms around Naruto and whispered,_

_"You saw what that girl thinks about you. The girl you love wants you dead. It's better you to stay here. So will you join in fang?"

* * *

_

Naruto pulled away and shook his head. Leo looked frustrated. Even after Naruto had saw what his team member thinks about him he still wouldn't join.

"Even when your team member says that you are better as dead." Naruto covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. It hurt him what Sakura had said but he didn't want to betray Konoha. Konoha is now and always his home even if he's hated by everyone. Even if he hated by his friends.

Leo pulled Naruto to his chest and hugged him.

"I really don't understand you." Leo sighed. It didn't take long before Naruto fell crying asleep. Leo put Naruto properly on sofa and lifted Naruto's head so that it rested on Leo's lap. Leo turned his head to door when he saw Ace coming in.

"Quiet. He's sleeping." Leo commanded quietly.

"What he said?" Ace asked.

"He refused but I'm gonna put him on your team." Leo said and stroked Naruto's hair.

"Is it because of those two?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Now leave." Leo commanded and watched as Ace left and turned his head back to Naruto. Leo ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

'_So soft'_ Leo leaned to Naruto and his face was just millimeter away from Naruto's face when someone came inside. Leo pulled away quickly and glared at intruder.

"Lord Fang can I have word with you?" It was Noriko.

'_What she wants?'_

"What is it Noriko?" Leo asked. He was really annoyed. Noriko looked at Naruto before she looked at Leo again. Leo got the message and placed Naruto's head on the sofa and walked outside. Noriko came after him and closed the door. Leo turned to her. Noriko pressed her body against to Leo.

"Nee Leo-sama I'm prettier than that boy, right?" Noriko asked with sweet voice. Leo pushed Noriko away and glared at her.

"You don't have the rights to call me that." Leo said with cold voice. Noriko bounced and grabbed Leo's hand.

"You like blonds and blue eyes. Look I have now blond hair and blue eyes."

"I don't actually like that type but the boy is special." Leo said and pushed Noriko away again and opened the door.

"I won't lose to that boy. If he's gone you will like me again, right?" Noriko asked and grabbed Leo's arm and pressed her breast to him. Leo yanked his arm free and punched her. Noriko fell on the floor and held her cheek.

"Touch him and you wish you haven't been born." Leo growled and went inside and slammed the door close.

Naruto woke up when the door was closed and he sat up. He turned his head to door and saw smiling Leo.

"Good you're awake. It's 4pm now. Leo said and came to sofa.

"Come I will take you to Jack." Leo said and hold his hand up so Naruto could take it even thought he knew that Naruto wouldn't take it. Leo shocked when Naruto took his hand but he recovered fast.

leo smiled at Naruto and helped him up. Naruto let go of Leo's hand slowly and walked to door. His fox tail waved when he walked.

'_Yes. He is special. He is only one of his kind in this world.'_

/ / / / / /

Everyone bowed when they saw Leo and stared at Naruto. Naruto had hoped that if he hides his ears and tail nobody would stare at him.

"It's rare to see blond in Moon." Leo explained. Naruto stared at Leo. On his face was written "Why? Akira is blond," but Naruto didn't ask it.

It didn't take long before Naruto saw Jack's house and Jack and ran to Jack.

"Did he behave?" Jack asked. Leo nodded and looked at Naruto who looked hurt.

"Hai, hai, of course you behaved." Jack said and patted Naruto's head. Naruto's fox ears and tail popped out. Naruto tried to hide his ears under his hands which made Leo and Jack chuckle.

"You will learn how to control it." Jack said and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto went inside while Leo and Jack stayed outside. Jack had told Naruto to go inside and eat something.

"Is there something else lord Fang?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I want Naruto to join tomorrow to Ace's team. They don't have any missions just practice."

"And you want me to talk Naruto over?"

"Yes. Naruto will listen to you. Tell him that he don't have to join in Fang. I think that he wants to train more than just hiding his ears." Leo said. Jack bowed to him before Leo left. Jack went inside and saw Naruto in kitchen eating ramen.

"Do you eat anything else than ramen at home?" Jack asked and walked next to Naruto.

"No. Ramen only." Naruto said when he had got his mouth empty of ramen. Jack grabbed Naruto's ramen cup and threw it in trashcan.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and glared at Jack.

"At this moment you will eat something else. No ramen." Jack said.

"No way." Naruto whined.

"Yes way." Jack said and looked at Naruto. Naruto's ears were down and his tail waved sadly.

"Ones a week." Jack said finally.

"A day." Naruto said sharply.

"Twice in week."

"Six."

"One per day. Three times a week. It's the last offer take it or no ramen." Jack said and crossed his arms.

"Deal." Naruto said and smiled.

"Go and do something while I'm making dinner."

"Umm Jack." Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah?" Jack asked while he took a pan and placed it on oven.

"Can I write to my friends?" Jack stopped before he answered.

"I will ask it but I'm pretty sure that it's possible." Naruto smiled and went to his room and started to write.

In half hour Jack yelled Naruto to come eat. While they were eating Naruto tried to choose only meat and not the vegetables but Jack put them on his plate.

"You can't eat only meat." Jack said and put more vegetables on Naruto's plate.

"I have been fine before." Naruto mumbled. Jack looked like that he didn't hear Naruto even thought he heard him.

'_How he lived before?'_

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to train?" Jack asked and placed his chopsticks on the table.

"Can I?" Naruto asked hope in his heart.

"Yeah but you will be with Ace and his team."

"I won't join in fang." Naruto said angrily and forced himself to eat a carrot.

"You don't have to. You only train with them and you do some missions with them nothing else. You don't have to join in fang. We can even get you leaf villages headband if you want. What do you say?" Jack asked and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stopped eating and thought for a while.

"Fine but I want leaf villages headband." Naruto said and continued eating.

* * *

That's for today. I will update soon as I can. And Jaybee4 Sakura really means it.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

_I won't join in fang." Naruto said angrily and forced himself to eat a carrot._

"_You don't have to. You only train with them and you do some missions with them nothing else. You don't have to join in fang. We can even get you leaf villages headband if you want. What do you say?" Jack asked and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stopped eating and thought for a while._

"_Fine but I want leaf village's headband." Naruto said and continued eating._

* * *

Next morning

* * *

"Naruto wake up." Jack said and shook Naruto little.

"Five more minutes." Naruto mumbled and turned away from Jack. Jack sighed and opened window blinds. Naruto hissed and pulled blanket over his head. Jack took the blanket from him but that didn't help. Naruto pushed his head to pillow and warped his tail around himself.

"Naruto please get up." Naruto only mumbled something which sounded like "I rather die" and continued sleeping. Jack looked at the clock. It was 6.45. The meeting was at 8am so there were still lots of time but they had to go Leo's mansion first.

"Naruto get up or I have to force you." Jack said. Naruto only pointed middle finger at him. That was limit of Jack patience and Jack grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled it hard.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'm awake so stop already!" Naruto yelled. Naruto hold his ear when Jack finally released it.

"I warned you. Breakfast is ready." Naruto got up and walked to kitchen behind Jack. Naruto sat down at the table and rested his head to the table.

"You aren't a morning person, are you?" Jack asked.

"Isn't the meeting at 8? So why I have to wake up this early?" Naruto grumbled and took the rise cup from Jack.

"Lord Fang wants to see you."

"That bastard." Naruto growled and gained a hit from Jack.

"Watch your tongue." Jack said and continued eating his breakfast.

"That hurt you know." Naruto said and rubbed his head.

"You don't want that I use my full strength to hit you? Then eat." Jack said and pointed Naruto's untouched food. Naruto grumbled something but Jack didn't hear what. Naruto finally started to eat and Jack noticed that every chance Naruto had he throw vegetables out of the open window.

"Stop it or I'm gonna give you only vegetables as lunch." Jack said and looked at Naruto with serious look. Naruto saw that Jack clearly wasn't kidding so Naruto decided to stop.

"I was fine before even thought I didn't eat them." Naruto mumbled.

"That's why you are so short." Jack said and laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are short ANS skinny." Jack said and dodged a broccoli which Naruto had thrown at him.

"I'm not." Naruto said this time very quiet. The breakfast was quiet after when Jack and Naruto had stopped arguing. When they were done Naruto watched Jack as he wash the dishes.

When Jack was done he went to front door Naruto right behind him.

"Let's go."

"Do I have to meet him?" Naruto asked hoping that he could avoid Leo.

"Try to understand him, okay?" Jack asked and patted Naruto's head. Naruto nodded.

"I will try but I don't have to like him."

"I thought that you liked him already. I heard from maids that you were hugging him yesterday."

"I wasn't hugging him!" Naruto yelled and blushed.

"Then what was it?" Jack asked and smirked. Naruto didn't answer and put his shoes on before he pouted. Naruto and Jack looked at each other's and it didn't take long before they started to laugh.

"Come on." Jack said and calmed himself down. He opened the door and waited Naruto to calm down. When Naruto had stopped laughing he hid his ears and tail and walked next to Jack.

Naruto walked next to Jack as they walked at Leo's mansion. Naruto looked at Jack who looked around as they walk.

'_I should be angry at him but I just can't'_ Naruto turned his head away from Jack when Jack had looked at him. Naruto started to look around. Fang wasn't much different from Konoha. Buildings looked almost the same but they were somehow fancier than Konoha's buildings.

Naruto was nervous when he realized that he hadn't seen anybody else than Jack with him. Jack stopped not so far from Leo's mansion.

"This is strange. Where is everybody?" Jack asked himself and looked around.

"Ah Lord Fang. What's going on?" Jack asked when he noticed Leo at the gates.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Where is everybody?"

"I heard that kitsune didn't like when people looked at him so I told them to stay away from my mansion this morning." Leo said and walked in front of Naruto.

"Is it better than before?" Leo asked. He took Naruto's hand and kissed it. Naruto blushed and pulled his hand back.

"It is worse than before." Naruto said and backed away from Leo.

"Jack you wait here." Leo said and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled Naruto behind him to the mansion. When they were inside Leo released Naruto's hand and took something from the closest table.

"Here" Leo threw it to Naruto who grabbed it. It was brand new leaf village's headband. Naruto looked at it for a while before he put it on.

"I think that you forgot something." Leo said.

"Tha-thank you." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't hear you." Leo said with a smirk and walked in front of Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said this time little louder. Leo warped his hand around Naruto and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto's eyed widened from the shock. Naruto was too shocked to notice that Leo slipped his tongue in his mouth. When Naruto finally realized that he quickly pulled away from Leo. Naruto turned around and tried to run away but Leo stopped him.

"When I ask thank you from you I mean a kiss." Leo said and lifted Naruto's chin and gave Naruto last quick kiss before Naruto managed to run away. Naruto ran out of the mansion to Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled and blushed. Naruto's tail and ears came out as he tried to calm himself down.

'_What's wrong with me? He's my enemy and the one who ordered to kidnap me and most of all he's a GUY. I'm not gay!'_ Naruto snapped back to reality when Jack touched his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Jack asked. Naruto shook his head. Jack sighed.

"Fine. Coma we are already late."

/ / / / / /

"They are late." Ace said.

"Who?" Yume asked.

"Did you listen anything he said? Uncle Jack will bring the new kid train with us." Yami said and leaned to the closest tree.

"That cute boy?"

"Yume-chan please. Control yourself and don't scare him." Ace said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"He meant that don't kill him. Brat." Yami said.

"You're only 30 seconds older than me asshole!" Yume yelled.

"Stop it both of you. They are here." Ace said and looked at the bridge. Jack and Naruto were walking at them.

"Yume stay still." Ace said and turned to her but he didn't' see her anywhere. Only Yami. Yami pointed at Jack and Naruto. Ace turned around and saw Yume running at Naruto. Before Naruto could dodge Yume had tackled him on the ground.

"Are these real?" Yume asked. She was sitting on Naruto's stomach and pulling Naruto's fox ears.

"Iteee!" Naruto yelled and tried to his ears free.

"Nee, nee, what's your name?" Jack lifted Yume off Naruto and threw her to ground. Yume landed on her butt.

"Ow. That hurt Uncle Jack." Yume whined. Jack didn't say anything and helped Naruto up.

"Sorry about that." Ace said to Naruto and walked in front of him.

"Good that you came. Now we can start." Ace said. Naruto didn't say anything and looked at Yami who helped Yume up.

"I'm going now." Jack said. Naruto turned to him.

"I'm coming back at 6pm. Yami show him the town." Jack said and left.

"Why I have to show the town to that brat." Yami whispered so others wouldn't hear him but Naruto did.

'_What's his problem? It's not like I'm here at my choice!'_ Naruto glared at Yami who ignored him

"Let's introduce ourselves." Ace said and pushed Naruto at Yuma and Yami.

"I'm Higurashi Yume and this asshole here is my older brother Yami. We're twins." Yume said and smiled. Yami snorted and turned away from Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said and tried to hide his ears and tail when he saw Yume charging at him.

"Are those real? Are you demon like lord Fang? How old are you? We're 13 years old." Naruto backed away from Yume and hid his face behind his bangs.

'_That's right. I'm not human anymore.'_ Ace noticed Naruto's reaction and stepped between Naruto and Yume.

"Yume you asked too much. Naruto I'm Kurosaki Ace as you know. I'm also Akira's and Yume's older brother."

"No way!" Naruto yelled and looked at Ace.

"Yes. A small world."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yume shouted. Yami covered his ears and jumped on the closest three.

"Is it okay if I answer her question?" Ace asked from Naruto who nodded.

"He's 13 years old as you are and yes he's a demon but he hasn't been more than couple days." Ace explained.

"How's that?" Yami asked from the tree. Ace saw interest in Yami eyes. Ace looked at Naruto but when Naruto didn't do anything to stop him so he answered.

"You saw him couple days ago, right? He transformed to demon night before you two saw him."

"So you are Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. How Kyuubi got out?" Yuma asked and grabbed Naruto's arm. Ace didn't have to look Naruto to know the answer.

"He will tell that when he wants. Don't urge him Yume."

"What? I have never done that." Yume said and tried to look innocent but you could tell that she was lying.

"Are we going to train or not?" Yami asked and jumped down from the tree.

"Yes." Ace said and pulled three scrolls from his tool bag. He tied it to his belt.

"You must get the scroll from me. You must…" Ace started.

"Attack you like we're trying to kill you." Naruto finished. Ace, Yume and Yami looked puzzled at Naruto.

"You have done this before, haven't you?" Ace asked.

"With bells." Naruto answered. Ace looked at him and smiled,

"Okay. Let's get started." Yume, Yami and Naruto jumped away from Ace and hide themselves in the forest.

Naruto looked at Yami and Yume who tried to obviously go after the scroll alone but Naruto grabbed their hands.

"What are you doing?" Yami hissed. Yume only looked at Naruto with confusion.

"The idea is teamwork." Naruto whispered and looked at Ace direction.

"I had this kind of test before and think. Ace is jounin, right? We don't have that much of experience to beat him."

"Talk to yourself." Yami said and left. Yume and Naruto followed him and when they found him, Yami was robed to tree upside down.

"Naruto was it? I think that you're right." embarrassed Yami said. Naruto and Yume helped him down.

"So what's the plan?" Yami asked Naruto who lifted his shoulders.

"You don't know?" Yume and Yami shouted.

"Sorry for being an idiot." Naruto mumbled.

"How about diversion?" Yume asked.

"One deceives and two gets the scrolls." Naruto said.

"Ace is too fast. He can easily take one down. He's expecting it." Yami said.

"Then how about some backup?" Naruto asked and grinned.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked.

"Watch this. Shadow clone jutsu!" About 30 clones puffed out.

"What the hell?" Yami yelled.

"Something that I have learned." Naruto said and smiled, "Shall we go?"

/ / / / / / /

'_Where are they?'_ Ace was looking for Yume, Yami and Naruto. It has never been so hard to find his students before. He had seen them couple times but they weren't real.

'_Shadow clones. Uzumaki Naruto really is interesting kid.'_ Suddenly Ace leg sank in the ground. _'Swamp jutsu? Yume.'_ Ace saw 6 Narutos charging at him. Ace threw kunai at four of them and kicked another two with his free leg. Five of them disappeared with smoke but one didn't. _'A real one!'_

Naruto fly towards the tree but before he hit it he used shadow clone to throw himself away from it.

"We win." Naruto said when he landed on his feet and grinned.

"What?" Ace touched his belt. He didn't feel the scrolls. He turned around and saw Yume and Yami standing behind him. Yami had the scrolls in his hand. Ace watched them for a while before he started to laugh.

"Good job. Nice diversion Naruto. Good traps Yume. I fell three of them."

"Actually I made 27 traps." Yume whispered.

"And as always, Yami excellent speed. I didn't even notice that you took the scrolls from me." Ace said. _'If Naruto joins in Fang, those three would be the best genin team in Moon country'_

"Are we done?" Yami asked.

"Yes we are for today." Ace said.

"Then let's go you mix of feline and vixen." Yami said and walked to the bridge.

"I'm not a cat and I'm NOT a girl!" Naruto yelled and walked after Yami.

"You fell down from tree and you landed on your feet. So you are cat." Yami laughed.

"That doesn't make me a girl!"

"You look like one." Yami said and smirked. Naruto's face turned red and he was about to hit Yami when Yume jumped on his back.

"Don't leave me behind." Yume whined.

"You're heavy." Naruto said to Yume. Yume got of Naruto and smiled at him.

"Let's go eat." Yume said and grabbed Naruto's and Yami's hand.

"Wait! I don't have any money." Naruto said.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen **

"_I'm not a cat and I'm NOT a girl!" Naruto yelled and walked after Yami._

"_You fell down from tree and you landed on your feet. So you are cat." Yami laughed._

"_That doesn't make me a girl!"_

"_You look like one." Yami said and smirked. Naruto's face turned red and he was about to hit Yami when Yume jumped on his back._

"_Don't leave me behind." Yume whined._

"_You're heavy." Naruto said to Yume. Yume got of Naruto and smiled at him._

"_Let's go eat." Yume said and grabbed Naruto's and Yami's hand._

"_Wait! I don't have any money." Naruto said._

* * *

"Don't worry. We will pay your share." Yume said.

"We will?" Yami asked while Yume dragged him and Naruto behind her.

"Hey new kid!" They suddenly heard behind them. Naruto stopped and turned around. He saw three girls walking at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We know that you're using your money to be with Lord Fang. He wouldn't even look at you if you hadn't any money." long haired girl said.

"I'm poor. How I could pay him anything?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up you demon! Lord Fang is too good for you, he is too good to even look at you!" long dark brown haired girl yelled.

"That's right I'm demon." Naruto mumbled. Yume and Yami noticed sadness in Naruto's voice.

"Apologize." Yume and Yami growled.

"What did you say? Little children shouldn't say anything back to their elders." said short blue haired girl.

"LITTLE CHILD!" Yume shouted.

"This isn't good." Yami whispered and dragged Naruto with him far from Yume. Naruto looked at Yume behind him. He saw a murderous aura surrounding Yume.

"Take my advice. Do not call her little or child. You will get killed." Yami said and finally released Naruto's hand.

"Scary but Sakura-chan is scarier." Naruto mumbled.

"Who's that?"

"She's a girl who I like and one of my teammates."

"You mean your old teammate. You're Fang's ninja now." Naruto shook his head and pointed his headband.

"If you're Konoha's ninja why are you here?"

"What do you think if I say that I didn't come here at my free will?"

"Why aren't you escaping?" Yami asked. He didn't bother to ask who ordered Naruto's kidnapping.

"Leo has told every overlord what I look like so if they saw me without someone fang ninja they will report it to him."

"Leo? You mean Lord Fang?" Yami asked. Normally nobody calls Leo by his first name so Yami was shocked that Naruto called him by that. Naruto nodded.

"And even if I get out of here I have no idea how to get to Konoha." Naruto added.

"You wouldn't get in 6 ring or 96 or 1 village in one day. It takes at least six days to get there." Yami said and scratched his head.

"What are these rings and villages?" Naruto asked. This was second time that he heard about the rings.

"Villages are placed as rings around Fang. If you could look in sky down to moon country you could see six rings around Fang. Numbers are just for lord Fang to keep watch how villages are doing and it's good to marketing and travelers so they know where to go." Yami explained. Naruto looked even more confused than before.

"You didn't get it, did you?"

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." Naruto said. Before Yami could reply Naruto turned his attention behind him. Yami turned around and saw Yume walking at them.

"Let's go eat." Yume said and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Let's show him around before we go eat. It's only 10:30." Yami said. Yume nodded and started to drag Naruto behind her. Yume and Yami showed Naruto the ninja academy, normal school, bathhouse, three different restaurants, ramen stand, their house which was half hour walk from Jack's house, the hospital and last of the training fields. Now they were in same place where they met at the bridge. Naruto was sitting on the bridge's edge and stared at the water.

"Almost every village has river close to them and all of them are connected to each others." Yume said.

"So what?" Naruto asked annoyed. Yume started to mumble something that wasn't actually words.

"She just wanted to have conversation with you." Yami said angrily. Naruto turned his attention back to the water. He was annoyed and sad. Naruto had thought about escaping but when he saw the town he realized that he couldn't escape without help.

Naruto had to admit that he had fun with Jack, Akira, Ichigo, Yume and Yami but this wasn't his home. No matter how much better he was treated here than Konoha he would never join in Fang.

"Uzumaki-san. Lord Fang wants you to join him." said voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw one of the guards.

"Only for the lunch." the man continued. Naruto nodded and stood up. Yume grabbed his hand before he could go after the man.

"You will come tomorrow, right?"

"Probably." Naruto said. Yume released his hand and Naruto started to walk at Leo's mansion.

"Is it just me or did he get depress on the way?" Yume asked.

"He probably noticed that he can't escape." Yami said and started to walk away from the bridge.

"Yami wait! What do you mean?" Yume yelled and ran after Yami.

/ / / / / /

When Naruto got to Leo's mansion he saw Leo waiting him.

"Good. You came." Leo said when he noticed Naruto. Naruto walked past him to inside.

"How was your training?" Leo asked.

"Fine." the answer disappointed Leo a little. He wanted to hear longer answer but Naruto stayed silent as before.

"Come. I have something to show you before we eat." Leo said and warped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto immediately slapped Leo's hand away. Leo disappointed but recovered quickly and took Naruto's hand and started to drag him behind him. Naruto struggled to get his hand free but suddenly Leo let go of his hand. Then Naruto realized that he was in weird room. The room was filled with different kind of things.

"Pick anything you like. Clothes, weapons, books, toys or scrolls. Would you want some new kunais? Perhaps a new outfit." Leo asked smiling. Naruto looked at all of the stuff. It had to cost a fortune.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked. He really doubted Leo's offer. He has never got anything so expensive in his life. Leo only nodded to Naruto who then started to look around. He was like a child in toy or candy shop. Naruto picked different tool and clothes before he put them back. Leo walked behind him with some servants who picked things that Naruto had looked.

Naruto didn't notice but his tail and ears had come out. His tail wagged side to side. Leo smiled and walked next to Naruto. Leo grabbed some clothes and placed them in front of Naruto.

"Orange is your favorite color, right? It suits you, but I think black suits you even more." Leo said and switched two different t-shirt in front of Naruto.

"Which one you like?" Leo asked. Naruto looked at two different shirts and tried to decide but it was hard. When Leo noticed Naruto's hesitation he threw both shirts to the servants. Naruto looked at him confused. Leo warped his arm around Naruto and led him further to the room. Leo threw some kunais, shurikens and books to servants as he led Naruto to big wooden table. He stopped, released Naruto's hand and opened big box on the table.

Leo pulled out orange fox necklace.

"Take that off." Leo said and pointed first Hokage's necklace which was hanging around Naruto's neck. _'Baa-chan'_ Naruto thought and warped his hand around the necklace.

"No." Naruto whispered. Leo let out little growl, which scared two servants but not Naruto.

"Take it off." Leo commanded.

"No!" Naruto yelled and looked Leo with angry eyes. Leo stared straight to those angry glaring eyes before he sighed. He placed the necklace next to Naruto's hand which was protectively around green necklace.

"I think this suits you more than that old one." Leo said to angry Naruto. Naruto pushed Leo's hand away angrily.

"I don't want it." Naruto said. Leo didn't listen and put the necklace around Naruto's neck. Before Naruto could take it off Leo grabbed Naruto's arms and commanded the servants to leave.

When Leo heard the door close he finally spoke.

"What's so important in that necklace?"

"Baa-chan gave it to me!" Naruto yelled.

"The Hokage? So what she gave you it. You don't die if you take it off."

"I don't wanna." Leo was frustrated and wanted to rip the necklace off Naruto but he swallowed his anger.

"Fine but keep that." Leo said and pointed orange necklace. Naruto nodded and turned around. Naruto started walk around the room again. This time he was quiet and depressed. Leo's eyes never left from Naruto. He watched Naruto for ten minutes before he walked behind him.

"What's wrong? I assume that you're not depress just because the necklace." Leo said.

"When I can go home?" The question shocked Leo. He couldn't believe that Naruto still wanted to go back Konoha.

"You still want to go back? Even thought that girl you love, your teammate wants you dead." Leo asked and walked in front of Naruto.

"But there's still people that doesn't think me as demon." Naruto said.

"Naruto. You are demon now. You can't change that." Leo said and touched Naruto's shoulder. Leo could feel that Naruto was trembling and he saw anger in Naruto's eyes. Some maid came in to tell that lunch was ready and noticed dangerous atmosphere between Naruto and Leo. When the maids left Leo continued,

"Do you want to get hurt? You will be used as a weapon, without feelings if you go back. They will hurt you; laugh at you even your so called friends."

"I don't care!" Naruto yelled and smacked Leo's hand away. Leo rubbed his now sore hand and looked at Naruto's teary eyes.

"As long they are happy. As long…" Naruto said but then he started to cry. Leo couldn't look at him in that state. Leo warped his hands around Naruto, pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Let go! I hate you!" Naruto yelled and tried to get himself free and hit Leo's chest. Even more tears started to fall.

"It seems like you don't hate me that much or else you would try to scratch me."

"I don't likmmmmfh." Naruto was cut off by Leo's lips. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that Leo was kissing him. Naruto stopped crying. He tried to push Leo off him and managed to push him little back.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled but Leo kissed him again and thrust his tongue in Naruto's mouth. The time when Chad raped Naruto flashed in his head. Leo pulled back when Naruto started to shake and thrash rapidly. Leo looked at Naruto's terrified eyes. He hugged Naruto and tried to calm him down.

"Naruto calm down. It's okay." Leo whispered in Naruto's ear. After a while Naruto calmed down. Naruto hiccupped and wiped his eyes. He had started cry again. Leo let go of Naruto but he accidently brushed Naruto's tail. Naruto let out small moan and his body started to get hot fast. Leo's widened in shock.

"You're in heat." Leo said and looked at panting Naruto.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

"_Naruto calm down. It's okay." Leo whispered in Naruto's ear. After a while Naruto calmed down. Naruto hiccupped and wiped his eyes. He had started cry again. Leo let go of Naruto but he accidently brushed Naruto's tail. Naruto let out small moan and his body started to get hot fast. Leo's widened in shock._

"_You're in heat." Leo said and looked at panting Naruto._

* * *

"I'm what?" Naruto asked.

"In heat." Leo said and cupped Naruto's cheek. Without thinking Naruto brushed his cheek on Leo's hand. Leo smirked and pulled Naruto in hug. Naruto leaned to Leo and closed his eyes.

'_Good smell'_ Naruto thought. Then his eyes snapped open and he backed away. His body was hot and he started to lose control of his body.

"I have to go." Naruto said and run to the door but Leo got there first and blocked Naruto's way.

"Come." Leo grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled Naruto with him out of the room.

"Le-let go." Naruto said and tried to stop the moan. Every touch felt good and Naruto hated it. Naruto looked around as Leo pulled him and noticed that they were going underground. The falls were replaced with solid rock.

Leo opened huge door end of the hall and pulled Naruto with him inside. Naruto yelped when Leo pushed him to the bed. Naruto tried to get off the bed but Leo pushed him deeper in the soft bed.

"No let go." Naruto whined. He shook and he started to cry. Leo placed his finger on Naruto's lips.

"Ssshh. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Leo said and kissed softly Naruto's forehead. He wiped Naruto's tears away and kissed his cheek. Naruto trembled under him but he started to calm down. Naruto looked at Leo's eyes and turned his head away quickly and close his eyes.

"Naruto look at me." Leo commanded. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked at Leo's eyes. They weren't same as Chad's which were filled with lust. Naruto saw something else in Leo's eyes than lust, something that he couldn't explain. Naruto reached to Leo's face and ran his hand through Leo's hair.

-oo-

Leo cupped Naruto's face and kissed him softly. Naruto kissed him back and warped his hands around Leo's neck. Leo also but his hand behind Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss. Naruto opened the kiss and let Leo deepened the kiss. Naruto moaned in the kiss when Leo pushed his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Leo ran his other hand down Naruto's stomach and slipped it under his shirt.

Leo ran his hand to Naruto's chest and played with Naruto's nipples. He smirked when Naruto started to moan under him. He broke the kiss and attacked to Naruto's neck. He nipped and sucked it so that there was small mark.

Naruto panted and placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. Naruto moaned when he felt something warp around his tail. He saw that Leo had two black wolf ears on his head and big black wolf tail that had warped around his tail. Leo moved his tail and stroked Naruto's tail what made Naruto moan loudly.

'_Sensitive'_ Leo though. He smirked and stopped kissing (marking actually) Naruto's neck which was covered with love marks and pushed Naruto's shirt off him and played with Naruto's nipple and sucked the other one. Naruto moaned and grabbed Leo's hair.

Lo lowered his other hand to Naruto's pants and brushed Naruto's member through the cloth. Naruto moaned and pushed his crotch up to Leo's hand.

Leo's smirk widened and he unzipped Naruto's pants and was about to pull them off but someone knocked the door.

Naruto had closed his eyes but he snapped them open when he heard knocking. Leo pushed the covers above Naruto and kissed him quickly before he went to the door and opened it.

"What?" he growled to the person outside of the room.

"You're in heat this time of year, right? So I thought that I could help you." Woman said. Naruto recognized the voice. It was Noriko.

"Leave. I don't need you." Leo said and tried to close the door but Noriko jumped to him and kissed him. Leo pushed her away from him so that Noriko fell on the ground. Leo slammed the door close and cursed.

Naruto placed his hand over his chest. _'It hurts'_ The scene of Noriko kissing Leo flashed in his head. He felt angry, hurt and somehow betrayed. Leo walked to the bed and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto pulled the covers off and sat up.

"Naruto." Leo started. Naruto grabbed Leo's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Leo's eyes widened little but soon he kissed Naruto back and deepened the kiss. Something happened and Naruto jumped away quickly from Leo.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Leo asked and tried to touch Naruto but Naruto crawled away from Leo to the other side of bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Something is wrong with me. I feel weird." Naruto whimpered. Leo grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into his chest and hugged him.

"Don't worry. It's normal." Leo whispered in Naruto's fox ear and nipped it softly. Naruto moaned. Leo kissed him deeply. Naruto pushed his hands under Leo's shirt and tried to take it off. Leo broke the kiss and took his shirt off. He pushed Naruto on the bed and went above him.

* * *

LEMON! You have been warned!

* * *

Leo pulled Naruto's pants off with his boxers and took his own off. Naruto kissed Leo and warped his arms around Leo's neck. Leo grabbed Naruto's semi hard member and started to stroke it slowly. Naruto moaned and broke the kiss. Leo stroked faster and kissed his way down to Naruto's member leaving love marks on his way.

"Le-Leo." Naruto moaned before Leo took Naruto's member in his warm mouth. Naruto moaned loudly and grabbed Leo's hair.

Leo popped his head up and down, licking and sucking hard Naruto's member which made Naruto moan even louder. Naruto was so close and he was about to thrust in Leo's mouth but Leo stopped him and pulled away. Naruto whimpered and looked at Leo with pleading eyes.

Leo placed three fingers on Naruto's lips.

"Suck." Naruto took fingers in his mouth, sucked them and roll his tongue around them. Leo stroked Naruto's member and pulled fingers back when he thought they were enough wet.

"Relax." He whispered in Naruto's ear and licked it. He placed his fingers on Naruto's entrance and pushed the first finger in. Naruto wriggled little when he felt the finger move inside him. Naruto whimpered little when Leo pushed second finger in. He made scissors move and tried to find Naruto's prostate. He thrust his finger deeper inside and pushed last finger in. Naruto let out small cry. Leo kissed him softly and stroked his member to ease the pain. Leo pushed his finger even deeper and last he found what he was looking for. Naruto let out moan of pleasure and slapped his hands over his mouth. Leo took Naruto's hand and kissed it.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you." Leo said and looked in to Naruto's eyes. Naruto blushed and let out loud moan. Leo thrust his fingers faster inside and soon Naruto was bucking against Leo's fingers. When Leo took his fingers out Naruto whimpered in disappointed. Leo kissed him deeply. Naruto warped his legs around Leo's waist as Leo placed himself in front of Naruto's entrance.

"This is gonna hurt." Leo said and pushed himself in. Tears gathered in Naruto's eyes. He tried to relax but it hurt, not as much when Chad had raped him but it still hurt.

When Leo felt that Naruto finally relaxed, he started to move little at time. Every thrust he thrust deeper and faster. Naruto moaned out loudly and blushed dark red when he saw smirk on Leo's face. Leo thrust at the same place again this time with more power. Naruto moaned louder and warped his arms around Leo's shoulders.

"Please harder." Naruto moaned. Leo thrust harder and deeper inside Naruto and kissed him. Naruto moaned into the kiss and pushed agents Leo's thrust. Leo broke the kiss and let Naruto to breath. A string of saliva connected their lips.

Naruto felt that he was close and Leo saw it too. Leo turned Naruto around. Leo thrust fast and hard inside Naruto and grabbed Naruto's member and stroke it hard. Leo loved it how Naruto moaned under him. Leo warped his tail around Naruto's again and started to move it around it and nipped Naruto's ear.

"I-I'm about…" Naruto said between the moans.

"Say my name Naruto." Leo whispered in Naruto's ear and licked it which made it flip away from Leo's tongue. Leo started to tease Naruto's ear.

"L-Leo." Naruto moaned and came in Leo's hand. Leo thrust couple more times before he came inside of Naruto. Leo took couple deep breaths before he pulled out of Naruto and laid next to him.

* * *

End of the warning

* * *

Leo pulled the covers over him and Naruto and pulled Naruto into his chest. Naruto had fallen asleep and leaned to Leo's chest. Leo smiled and hid his ears and tail. He stroked Naruto's cheek and closed his eyes.

After couple hours

Leo had woken up after an hour. Naruto was still sleeping and Leo sat dressed next to him. Leo ran his hand in Naruto's hair and scratched behind Naruto's ear. Naruto started to purr and waved his tail in his sleep. _'How much more he can resemble cat even though he's a fox'_ Leo thought and chuckled which made Naruto to woke up.

"Where am I? Naruto asked and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked at Leo.

"You don't remember? I think your body does." Leo said and licked Naruto's neck. Naruto backed away so much that he fell down to ground.

"Itete." Naruto whined and rubbed his butt before he noticed that he was naked. He blushed and looked at Leo who was looking at him. His smirk was almost ear to ear. Naruto pulled the covers down and warped it around himself. Leo laughed.

"Do you want your clothes back?" Leo asked and held Naruto's clothes in his hand. Naruto stood up and tried to grab his clothes but Lo kept them out of his reach.

"Give those back!" Naruto yelled. His face was dark red.

"First tell me how you feel about me." Leo said and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I…I don't know." Naruto whispered and looked at ground.

"You were jealous about Noriko when she kissed me yesterday, weren't you?"

"I said I don't know!" Naruto yelled and tried to grab his clothes. Leo held them even higher so Naruto would have to jump to catch them.

"You welt angry, hurt perhaps even betrayed?" Leo asked and looked at Naruto. Naruto stayed quiet but nodded slowly.

"And you say that you don't know how you feel about me?" Naruto nodded again.

"I will tell you." Leo said and gave Clothes back to Naruto.

"You're in love with me."


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one**

"_And you say that you don't know how you feel about me?" Naruto nodded again._

"_I will tell you." Leo said and gave Clothes back to Naruto._

"_You're in love with me."_

* * *

"There's no way." Naruto whispered and fell on his knees. Leo kneeled to his level.

"I don't joke about this kind of thing." Leo said. He cupped Naruto's face and lifted it so Naruto looked into his eyes. Naruto pulled back and looked away from Leo. Leo sighed.

"I understand that you need some time to think this over but you would want change your position even thought I don't mind the view." Naruto looked at Leo and saw him stare him hungrily. Then Naruto noticed that he had dropped the cover and that he was sitting on the floor completely naked. Naruto blushed and covered himself with the clothes in his hand.

"Pervert." Naruto mumbled which made Leo chuckle.

"Do you want to see how perverted I can be?" Leo asked and cupped Naruto's face again.

"I give you ten seconds to let go." Naruto growled and his ears turnd backwards for a warning.

"One."

"And what if I don't?"

"Two." Leo leaned to Naruto and was about to kiss him.

"Ten." Naruto bite Leo's hand hard enough to draw blood. Leo backed away and pulled his hand with him. He rubbed his injured hand and looked into Naruto's angry eyes.

"Smart move." Leo said. Naruto saw that Leo was staring at him again and that he was getting hard.

"Get out!" Naruto yelled and tried to kick Leo but Leo dodged him.

"Why? I have already seen you naked so why do you hide?" Leo asked and smirked. Naruto blushed and managed to kick Leo's knee.

"Out!"

"I will leave IF."

"If?" Leo smirked and leaned to Naruto.

"If you kiss me." Leo whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed even harder and turned his head away. After a while he looked at Leo. Naruto gave quick peck on Leo's cheek and smirked to his victory.

"Jack will come soon." Leo said and left the room. Naruto dressed quickly. He walked to the mirror and saw lots of hickeys on his neck.

"That asshole!" Naruto yelled so loud that he didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Naruto." Naruto heard Jacks voice and turned around quickly and smiled.

"You would wanna put your headband on." Jack said and walked to Naruto. Naruto looked at Jack with confusion. Jack pointed his neck. Naruto blushed and covered his neck with the headband. Jack patted his head.

"Good thing that you like him."

"I don't like that pervert!" Naruto yelled but then he turned his head away from Jack and stared at the floor. Naruto's behavior was odd to Jack.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Jack asked with worry.

"Nothing." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah and Akira can behave. Naruto what lord Fang said to you? I can see what he did to you for a mile away. Now, what did he say?" Jack said and tried to look in Naruto's eyes but he failed. Naruto stayed quiet long time before he finally spoke.

"He…he said that I…I was in…love with him." Naruto whispered. Jack noticed how awkward Naruto was he sighed.

"Wait here for a minute." Jack said and left the room. Naruto walked to the door and heard talking in other side.

"Are you playing with his feelings lord Fang?" Jack asked angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jack." Leo said.

"He told me what you had said to me. You had told him that he loves you."

"Oh that. Well it's obvious. He was jealous about Noriko."

"Was he when he was in heat or before that?"

"Before the heat of course."

"Lord Fang. I have known you long time to tell when you lie. Others may not notice that your tune changes when you lie but I do."

"Fine. So he was in heat."

"And you know that his head was mess up. What he felt then was nothing related to his own feelings. Why did you lie to him?"

"Are you questioning me Jack? You are only small fly to me."

"I don't know why you are angry. I know that you care about Naruto and that he isn't easy fuck to you like Noriko. So why are you doing this to him?"

"I'm trying to make him stay on his own free will."

"By lying to him? If it even works what then when he finds out that you lied to him?"

"I make him love me as soon he joins us."

"You can't push feelings to other. Even if he loves you he may not trust you anymore. I say that you should gain his trust first and lying isn't helping. When he trusts you he will open to you like he does to me."

"Yes and you are the one he wants."

"Are you jealous about y and Naruto's relationship? I feel like I'm rising little brother nothing more and I'm pretty sure that Naruto doesn't feel anything love kind of feeling towards me."

Then came silence or Naruto didn't hear anything. He was angry but he wanted to hear more. Naruto tried to listen harder and pushed his head against the door. He heard footsteps leaving the door and before Naruto could move the door opened. Naruto fell on the door right in front of Jack's feet.

"Naruto. You heard our conversation, didn't you? Jack asked and saw Naruto's angry face.

"Forgive him." Jack said and helped Naruto up.

"Why should I? He used me!" Naruto yelled with red eyes.

"I know that he took advantage of the situation but he really cares about you." Jack said.

"Yeah right. Hell freezes before that happens." Naruto mumbled. Jack had heard him but he ignored it.

"Let's go." Naruto followed Jack to the gate where three maids stop them.

"Do you know what happen to lord Fang?" dark red haired maid asked.

"No. What's wrong with lord Fang?" Jack asked.

"He acts like he's in cloud nine." Brown haired maid said.

"Yeah and it's kind of scary." Black haired added.

"Naruto did you know anything?"Jack asked and turned to Naruto. Naruto only lifted his shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Leo's voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Leo leaning to the wall.

"Lord Fang we were just." Three maids said same time and started to mumble all kinds of explanations. Leo ignored them and looked at Jack and Naruto. Then he looked at the sky.

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Indeed lord Fang." Jack said. Naruto stared angrily at Leo.

'_What's with the cool face?'_

"Naruto what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"He has sore ass." Leo said and smirked. Leo couldn't say anything before a vase crash on his face. Leo held his head and dodged next vase which came fast at him.

"Naruto stop!" Jack grabbed the third vase and the he grabbed Naruto's arms.

"Why are you embarrassed? You should feel honored to be with me." Leo said and stood straight.

"Shut up you pervert!" Naruto shouted and tried to attack Leo but Jack held him still. Jack put the vase down and started to drag Naruto behind him.

"Let's go." Jack dragged Naruto outside and released him when the gates closed.

"Naruto I told you to behave."

"He started it." Naruto protested. Jack glared at Naruto whose ears fell down.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. Jack sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto blushed when his stomach growled.

"You didn't eat, did you?" Naruto shook his head.

"Come." Jack said and walked to the closest stand, Naruto behind him.

"Jack it has been a while." Man said behind the stand.

'_CHAD!'_ Naruto froze to the spot and stared at the Chad like man.

"Yes it is Chris two ramens."

"Two?" Chad asked. Jack pointed Naruto behind him.

"Aah the new kid. What's up?" Chris asked and smiled at Naruto. Naruto stayed behind Jack. Chris looked little bothered.

"He is like that to new people but I think that he will avoid you all he can."

"Why?"

"Your brother."

"Chad? What that scum has done now?" Naruto flinched. _'Brother!'_

"Well." Jack said and looked at Naruto who avoid his gaze.

"He did something for his own pleasure didn't he?" Chris asked.

"How did." Naruto started.

"I have known him since he was born. That asshole only thinks himself." Chris growled.

"Chris." Jack said.

"Oh yes. Your ramens. Jack your usual, right? What flavor you want Naruto?" Chris asked and smiled.

"Miso." Naruto said and sat down. Jack sat next to him.

"Here, two miso ramen." Chris said ad placed the cups in front of Naruto and Jack.

"So where is he?" Chris asked and went to wash the dishes.

"In jail. Waiting for his punishment."

"And you are going to dumb him to me after you have punished him."

"Yep." Jack said and started to eat his ramen. Naruto stayed quiet and started to eat his own ramen.

"You're too carefree. You will get yourself killed in no time." Chris said.

"He's different on mission." Naruto said and licked soup off his face.

"It's because I don't have to be serious on my free time. Naruto look here." Jack said and took a napkin.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Jack who started to wipe the soup off his face with the napkin.

"Are you five years old?" Jack asked.

"I'm thirteen." Naruto said with pout.

"Bwahahahaaa! You're like father and son." Chris laughed and almost dropped the plates he was holding.

"Funny. Ace said the same thing." Jack said and pulled his wallet out.

"Why you don't adopt him? I'm sure that lord Fang would allow that."

"I wouldn't mind either but there's one thing."

"What?" Chris asked.

"I'm not joining to Fang." Naruto said and stood up.

"Why not? I heard that lord Fang favorites you. It would be better if mmmffh." Jack had covered Chris mouth but Naruto had already walked out.

"Here keep the change." Jack said and put the money on the table and walked after Naruto.

"Naruto." Jack called but Naruto didn't stop until he was in front of Jack's house.

"Why everyone tells me to join fang?"

"Because you have lord Fang's attention."

"Girls want me out of here."

"They are just jealous. Almost everyone who heard your training wants you to stay."

"Heard?" Naruto asked and turned to Jack.

"Yume. Is that enough information to you?" Jack asked. Naruto nodded.

"But still. Why? I'm a freak." Naruto whispered and looked at his claws.

"No you're not." Jack said.

"Look at me! I'm just like they say. A monster!" Naruto yelled. Jack put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Being a demon doesn't mean that you are monster. You are still you."

"How I can still be me?"

"You have your own personality which you had before you transformed into demon." Jack said and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Umm Jack."

"What?"

"Everyone is staring." Naruto said and looked around. People had stopped and were looking at Jack and Naruto.

"Come. Let's go inside." Jack said and went to open the door. Naruto walked inside and got tackled by brown haired girl.

"Itete." Naruto whined and rubbed his head.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked and closed the door.

"What happened? What did you do? What did he say? When are you going to him again?"

'_She isn't listening'_ Jack thought.

"Yume can you get off me, please?" Naruto asked.

"Nee, nee, what happened? Tell me." Yume keep asking.

"Yume she said get off!" Yami yelled from the living room. Yume got off Naruto and helped him up. It take some time to Naruto realize what Yami had said.

"She? Did you call me a girl?" Naruto yelled and run to living room as he was kicking his shoes off.

"Huoh. What are you doing here?" Jack asked and took his shoes off. He took Naruto's from the floor and placed them and his own next to the door.

"Where sleeping over." Yume answered.

"What? Why I haven't heard about this?"

"We decided it twenty minutes ago."

"Huoh. Does Jen know about this?" Jack asked and rubbed his head.

"Yep. Mom told us to tell you that we are staying here for a week."

"She went to a mission? That woman. She could at least tell me." Jack said and went to living room where Naruto tried to strangle Yami who was laughing from bottom of his heart.

"At least he's energetic." Jack said and chuckled when Naruto and Yami overthrew the couch.

"Who?" Yume asked.

"I'm going to make your beds." Jack said and walked to the stairs but he turned around when he heard loud thump behind him. Yume was on Naruto's back and she was touching his ears.

"Let go." Naruto yelped when Yume yanked his tail.

"Yume go easy on him. Yami watch your sister." Jack said and walked to the guestroom. Jack had just finished when he heard knock at the window. Jack turned to window and saw Ace standing on the roof.

"What is it?" Jack asked and opened the window.

"Nothing has happened if that is what you expect. My team just doesn't have missions in couple days so I thought that I could take them in hot springs."

"Just take them. I'm sure that Yume and Yami won't mind."

"I mean Naruto-kun too when I say my team." Ace said and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh yeah. It's better that I come too." Jack said.

"How about your job?" Ace asked.

"I'm sure that lord Fang lets me go. My "special" job is to make Naruto stay with us." Jack said.

"Well, see you tomorrow. I think that we should leave at 11am." Ace said and left. Jack closed the window and went down to safe Naruto from Yume who played too much with his ears and tail.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two**

"_Well, see you tomorrow. I think that we should leave at 11am." Ace said and left. Jack closed the window and went down to safe Naruto from Yume who played too much with his ears and tail._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yume whined.

"No but soon." Ace answered.

"You said that long time ago."

"He said that two minutes ago." Jack said.

"Really? It feels like two hours." Both Jack and Ace sighed.

"Stay still and let me hit you teme!" Naruto yelled.

"They started again?" Ace asked.

"Yep." Jack answered and turned around. He saw Naruto chasing Yami who was laughing.

"Calm down man. I was only joking." Yami laughed. Naruto almost got Yami in his grip when Jack grabbed his collar. Yami was stopped by Ace.

"Who started it this time?" Ace asked. Either they have done pranks which have gone out of hand or Yami has called Naruto a girl, uke or vixen which has caused a little fight between them. Usually it's Naruto who snaps snapped couple times too.

"He." Naruto and Yami said same time and pointed each others. Ace hit Yami's head as Jack pulled Naruto's fox ear.

"Itetetee! That hurts!" both Naruto and Yami yelled.

"Why ears? They are already hurting!" Naruto cried and tried to get his ear free. Yume had almost pulled them off before they left.

"Behave you two or you will be sorry." Jack said and released Naruto's ear. They continued walking and Naruto and Yami were able to walk quietly together. Naruto rubbed his sore ear.

Yume complained to Ace and asked about six times "are we there yet?" in ten minutes. Ace only covered his ears and continued walking.

Jack turned to look Naruto and Yami. They were too quiet to him. Naruto and Yami were walking quietly but they were making faces each others.

"You two." Jack said angrily and hit Naruto and Yami on the head as punishment.

"Itee." Naruto whined and rubbed his head. Jack had hit him right between his fox ears.

"What was that for? We were quiet." Yami said.

"I told you to BEHAVE." Jack said with dangerous voice.

"Gomen." Naruto said and looked away from Jack. Jack smiled and patted Naruto's head.

"Fuck! This is so boring! Are we there yet?" Yami yelled.

"Watch your language and yes we are there." Ace said.

"Finally!" Yume yelled and ran to the house that wasn't not so far of them. Ace and Yami walked faster to catch Yume.

"Weird." Naruto said out loud. Just for a second he had felt two familiar chakras. Was it only his imagination?

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said quickly and walked after Ace, Yami and Yume. They had already gone inside.

Jack and Ace went to pay their rooms while Yume, Yami and Naruto looked around. Well actually Naruto looked at Yume who circled around and Yami who was leaning against the wall.

Yume ran past Naruto to Ace. Naruto turned around and looked at Yume, Ace and Yami but in their place there were Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and picture of his team disappeared.

'_Weird. I just thought that…no there would be no chance to them to be here.'_ Homesickness started to grow painfully inside Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?" Jack asked when he realized Naruto's odd action.

"Yeah. I just thought that I saw…"

"Saw what?"

"Nothing. Forget." Naruto said and went to Yume and Yami.

Time skip

"Aah. This is nice." Yami said and stretched his arms.

"When we had a vacation last time?" Ace asked.

"If I remember right it was two months ago. My house was almost destroyed then." Jack said.

"Sorry about that. Yume just lose it." Yami laughed.

"I lose it? You dyed my hair PINK!" Yami, Ace and Jack looked at the wall which separate the baths to men's and women's. Yume was looking over the wall at them.

"What are you doing there?" Ace asked.

"Nothing special." Yume said and looked around.

"Don't hurt yourself. Jen will have my head if something happens to you." Jack said.

"Hai hai, huh? Where's Naruto?" Naruto lifted his head above big rock when he heard his name.

"He doesn't want to show his "ears" to anyone," Yami said, "What a baby."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped behind the rock.

"Yami let him have some freedom. He hasn't had his own time for long time." Jack said. He had allowed Naruto be alone as long he didn't leave the area.

Naruto wasn't far from Jack or others. He was behind the biggest rock in the bath. He felt uncomfortable in the hot springs. He wasn't able to hide his ear or tail more than half hour and in the bath not even five minutes.

Naruto looked at his reflection. He was healing as fast when he had Kyuubi now maybe even faster. The scars he had almost everyone had disappeared. Naruto didn't know how but the one that Sasuke gave him was there still and it was shrinking. Maybe they were disappearing, even the old ones, because he was demon now.

"What are you spacing around Naruto?" Naruto hear someone say next to him.

'_This voice.'_

"Ero-sannin." Naruto whispered and turned around to Jiraya. He covered his ears and stepped back from Jiraya.

"Naruto don't worry. I knew about this. You don't have to hide them." Jiraya said and smiled. Naruto took his hands off his head and show his fox ears. Before Jiraya could say anything else Naruto ran to hug him. Jiraya hugged him back.

"I thought that nobody would come to me." Naruto whispered in Jiraya's chest.

"Why would you think that?" Jiraya asked and looked around so that he could see if somebody notices him.

"Because I'm demon."

"You're not a demon Naruto. You are you. You should see how much everyone misses you."

"Everyone? Ha. They tried to kill me didn't they?" Naruto asked and lifted his head to look in Jiraya's eyes. Tears were gathering in his eyes. Jiraya nodded slowly and sadness could be seen on his face.

"Yes some did but almost everyone has noticed how dead Konoha is without you." Naruto stopped hugging Jiraya and stepped back.

"I miss Konoha and I want go back but I can't. Someone is with me all the time so I can't escape and when I am alone I still can't get far enough before they notices I'm gone. This place is huge and even if I get to ring six I don't know how I get to Konoha. I don't know the direction and it's too far to walk." Naruto cried and wiped falling tears away.

"Naruto. Sun promised to help us. Try to get to ring six and find Sun ninjas. They have a ship there and they will get you back to Konoha. I can't help you. Leo Fang knows who I am and he won't let me close to you. I will go to Sun ninjas and report that you know about them and report to Tsunade that you're okay." Jiraya said and walked away but he was stopped by Naruto.

"Please. Don't tell them about me." Naruto whispered.

"About your ears and tail? Too late. They already know." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. Like I said they miss you and they want you back. Even Sasuke who surprised me. In many way."

"What do you mean?"

"Secret. Aah how nice to be young." Jiraya said and walked out of the bath.

"When you were young old man?" Naruto said to himself and got water on his neck.

"Hey!" Naruto turned around and saw smirking Sasuke…no Yami.

"What are you talking about by yourself?"

"Nothing." Naruto said and splashed water on Yami who did the same.

"Stop it you two." Jack said angrily. Naruto and Yami looked each other's and then they splashed water on Jack.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and got another splash at him. He looked angrily at Yami and Naruto who were back on splashing water on each others. Even though it seemed that Naruto had fun Jiraya's words were still in his head and he tried to thought plan to escape.


End file.
